Elemental Book Three: An Endless Reign
by Storm that Twists in Spiral
Summary: Things are be growing peaceful again...or so it seems. Truly, tensions are rising between Clans, and things are happening that were not supposed to happen. The biggest thing is this: The Great Five have split up. When natural disaster shakes the new land, it is up to Littlepaw and Mountainpaw to fix things for their sisters to stop the chaos, before the Clans tumble to chaos.
1. Allegiances

**Elsi: WELCOME, EVERYONE! My name is Elsi, and this is ELEMENTAL! Oh, and that's Trek.**

**Trek: Hey.**

**Elsi: Anyways, this is Elemental, which, if you're new, is a series about four young apprentices on a journey to discover their incredible destinies. Each one has power over the elements, and they have to stick together to discover the truth about what's happening in StarClan. They get help from Ivypool, Jayfeather, Lionblaze, and Doveheart (DON'T TELL ME HER NAME IS DOVEWING, BECAUSE I LIKE DOVEHEART BETTER) along the way, but will it be enough?**

**Trek: This is Book Three, An Endless Reign. If you're looking for the previous two, go check out Elsi's profile page. **

**Elsi: Yeah! And it really doesn't get good until a ways into Book One. I liked Book Two, though. Anyways, hopefully my quality of writing will be up to par this Book! Happy Reading!**

* * *

ELEMENTAL BOOK THREE: AN ENDLESS REIGN

By: Storm that Twists in Spiral

**Allegiances**

THUNDERCLAN

Leader Bramblestar – dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes (Lives: 5)

Apprentice - Mountainpaw

Deputy Lionblaze – golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Medicine Cat Jayfeather – grey tabby tom with blind blue eyes

Apprentice - Birdpaw

Warriors

Cloudtail – long-haired white tom with blue eyes

Sorreltail – tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes

Apprentice - Honeypaw

Thornclaw – golden brown tabby tom

Squirrelflight - dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice - Skypaw

Leafpool – light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Whitewing – white she-cat with green eyes

Berrynose – cream-colored tom

Hazeltail – small grey and white she-cat

Mousewhisker – grey and white tom

Cinderheart – grey tabby she-cat

Foxleap – reddish tabby tom

Apprentice – Littlepaw

Icecloud – white she-cat

Toadstep – black and white tom

Apprentice-Bluepaw

Bumblestripe – very pale grey tom with black stripes

Blossomfall – tortoiseshell and white she-cat

Doveheart – pale grey she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentice-Greypaw

Ivypool – silver and white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

Molewhisker – brown and cream tom

Apprentice - Snowpaw

Mouseclaw – brown and black tom with blue eyes

Rustfur – reddish tom

Stealthstep – golden and brown mottled tom

Brackenheart – golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Dustfur – white tom with brown flecks and brown eyes

Apprentices

Greypaw – big grey tabby tom

Bluepaw – blue-grey she-cat with blue eyes

Skypaw - silver mottled tabby she-cat with blue eyes and a scar across her face

Mountainpaw - big silver tom with dark grey paws

Birdpaw - ginger she-cat with russet-colored paws

Littlepaw - small golden tom with amber eyes tinted with blue and blue-grey paws

Honeypaw – pale golden tabby she-cat

Snowpaw – small white she-cat with blue eyes

Queens

Poppyfrost – tortoiseshell she-cat; mother to Berrynose's kits: Nightkit (fluffy black-and-cream she-cat) and Marshkit (dark grey tom with blue eyes)

Elders

Sandstorm – pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

Dustpelt – dark brown tabby tom

Graystripe – long-haired grey tom

Ferncloud – pale grey (with darker flecks) she-cat with green eyes

WINDCLAN

Leader Whitestar – small white she-cat (Lives: 9)

Deputy Owlwhisker – light brown tabby tom

Medicine Cat Kestrelflight – mottled grey tom

Apprentice-Jaypaw (reddish she-cat with green eyes)

Warriors

Crowfeather – dark grey tom

Nightcloud – black she-cat

Weaselfur – ginger tom with white paws

Harespring – brown tabby tom

Apprentice - Thrushpaw (brown tabby tom)

Leaftail – dark tabby tom with amber eyes

Heathertail – light brown tabby she-cat with blue-violet eyes

Emberfoot – grey tom with two dark paws

Sedgewhisker – light brown tabby she-cat

Sunstrike – tortoiseshell she-cat with large white mark on her forehead

Boulderstrike – large pale grey tom

Whiskerclaw – light brown tom

Apprentice - Ivypaw (reddish she-cat with green eyes)

Lightwing - white and ginger she-cat

Hailstorm – black tom with blue eyes

Queens

Furzetail – grey and white she-cat; mother to Boulderstrike's kit, Volekit (light brown tom)

RIVERCLAN

Leader Mistystar – grey she-cat with blue eyes (Lives: 6)

Deputy Reedwhisker – black tom

Medicine Cat Willowshine – grey tabby she-cat

Apprentice - Rushpaw (creamy tom with blue eyes)

Warriors

Blackclaw – black tom with amber eyes

Graymist – pale grey tabby she-cat

Apprentice – Sandpaw (light ginger she-cat)

Rainstorm – dark grey tabby tom

Minnowtail – dark grey she-cat

Mosspelt – tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

Mallownose – light brown tabby tom

Apprentice – Splashpaw (pale grey she-cat)

Petalfur- grey and white she-cat

Hollowstep – dark brown tabby tom

Troutfur – pale grey tabby she-cat

Mossytail – brown and white she-cat

Swallowleaf – brown and cream she-cat with green eyes

SHADOWCLAN

Leader Blackstar – large white tom with huge jet black paws (Lives: 3)

Deputy Oakfur – small brown tom

Medicine Cat – Flametail – ginger tom

Apprentice-Bearclaw (dark brown tom)

Warriors

Rowanclaw – ginger tom

Tawnypelt – tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Crowfrost – black and white tom

Apprentice- Violetpaw (black she-cat with white paws)

Applefur – mottled brown she-cat

Ratscar – brown tom with long scar across his back

Snaketail – dark brown tabby tom with green eyes

Toadfoot – dark brown tom

Ivytail – black, white, and tortoiseshell she-cat

Owlclaw – light brown tabby tom

Tigerheart – dark brown tabby tom

Dawnpelt – cream-furred she-cat

Scorchfur – dark grey tom

Redwillow – mottled brown and ginger tom

Apprentice- Heatpaw (ginger and black tom)

Pineheart – black she-cat

Ferretpelt – grey and cream tom

Queens

Shrewfoot – grey she-cat with black feet; mother of Owlclaw's kits: Stickkit (brown tabby tom), and Marshkit (dark grey tom with amber eyes); both five and a half moons

CATS OUTSIDE CLANS

Wish – white she-cat with golden eyes; rogue from New Territory

Glow – silver she-cat; rogue from New Territory; mother of Creek and Ocean

Strike – black tom with white streak over eye; rogue from New Territory

Creek – grey she-cat from New Territory, kit of Glow

Ocean – black tom from New Territory, kit of Glow

Willowpaw – silver she-cat with white paws, formerly an apprentice of ThunderClan

OTHER ANIMALS

Fountain – white he-wolf from New Territory


	2. Prologue

**Elsi: STORY TIME! I'll get on to writing an actual chapter sometime soon, but here's a prologue I wrote in like...three minutes. I'm really bad at effective, short prologues, but this one might be the worst one yet. Woo-hoo. The first one, surprisingly, is my favorite. Is that sad? It's sad. Anyways. They're talking about Willowpaw, if you can't figure it out.**

**Trek: It might not be a bad idea to read at least the last few chapters of Book Two, if they aren't fresh in your mind. It might provide some context into Doveheart, Ivypool, and Jayfeather's thoughts here.**

**Elsi: Right, what he said!**

**Trek: Also, Elsi doesn't own Warriors. She does own this plotline, however. The Five, at least, and their friends.**

* * *

Prologue

The fluffy grey she-cat was unhappy, and she faced down her former mentor with a look of annoyance.

"You said I could go when things got better," she demanded. "Things are better. What more do you want, Lionblaze?"

"Doveheart…I just…it doesn't feel right," admitted Lionblaze. "It feels like the rest of my kits are supposed to do something, not just you." Doveheart lashed her little tail.

"Send Skypaw with me, then," she decided. "But…er…StarClan told me that I need to go. Me."

"StarClan told you?" A silver tabby tom looked between them both. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"It didn't seem important," Doveheart said. "Why do you look so worried about that?" The tabby tom stared at her with foggy blue eyes for a few seconds before sighing.

"Ivypool?" They all looked in the direction of the fourth member of their party. Sitting like an outsider, the tabby she-cat looked up in surprise when all eyes turned to her.

"It's just that…StarClan's messages have been confusing lately," admitted Ivypool. "I don't know which ones we can trust, and which ones we can't trust."

"StarClan have always been here for us," the golden tom insisted. "Right, Jayfeather?"

"Right," Jayfeather affirmed, but he looked as if he was convincing himself more than the others. Something was clearly wrong. Doveheart sighed in impatience.

"What does it matter who told me to go?" Doveheart demanded. "I will go find Willowpaw. I want to go now."

"Maybe Bramblestar will send a search party for you," Jayfeather suggested. "We can ask him in the morning."

"No!" Doveheart protested, her amber eyes flashing. "I don't want a big party to come with me. Just me, that's okay." The Ivypool tilted her head, and Doveheart sent her a pleading look. They understood each other, and Lionblaze didn't notice the look. Jayfeather, however, did.

"After the ceremony tomorrow," Lionblaze insisted. "At least wait until then." Doveheart sighed, but she nodded in agreement.

"After the ceremony tomorrow," she agreed sullenly. Her eyes shone. "I won't fail." Lionblaze smiled gratefully. Jayfeather and Ivypool exchanged a worried look, missed by the other two. They knew that there would be a complication somewhere – nothing StarClan said these days could be completely relied on. They were really on their own.

* * *

**Elsi: Darn! On their own! That sounds unfortunate. Silly StarClan, splitting in half. Why would you do such a stupid thing?**

**Trek: A nice story?**

**Elsi: SHHHH. Anyways, welcome to Book Three! Review if my prologue was alright! Or if it wasn't. That's acceptable as well.**


	3. Chapter 1: Shaking

**Elsi: So, I'm just on an Elemental roll! This won't last for long, I'm afraid, but while I'm on meds and sitting in bed all day, I can write TONS. So, I've got Chapters 1 and 2 ready for you! More Lionblaze! Hoorah!**

**Trek: This is a quality plot twist for the first chapter of a story, Elsi. I'm kind of impressed.**

**Elsi: Yes, yes, I am awesome. By the way, guys, there IS character death in this chapter. **** Also, I ****don't own Warriors. That's why this IS Fanfiction. Her characters are the new generation of cats. Those guys and the rogues (including Fountain the wolf!)**

**Trek: I get a death friend? Sweet.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Shaking

Lionblaze crouched at the foot of the Highledge, excited. He loved ceremonies, and he loved happiness in the Clan. It had been only a quarter-moon after Jayfeather and Birdpaw had discovered a cure to save most of their sick Clan-mates. Though they had lost Birchfall, Cherrymist, and, saddest of all, Runningpaw, their other cats were safe. That thought brought peace to Lionblaze's mind. Rarely did he live in peace.

Even when he was young, peace had been hard to find. He and Jayfeather had grown up side-by-side with the prophecy, the one calling out their powers. They had fought many battles, the two of them and their sister Hollyleaf. They had discovered their parentage: Lionblaze was the illegal kit of Leafpool, former medicine cat, and Crowfeather of WindClan, but he had gotten over the betrayal. He'd been forced to. He was just relieved that Bramblestar and Squirrelflight, who he had believed to be his parents for much of his life, had made amends. But he had lost Hollyleaf, and he and Jayfeather had been forced to deal with the oppression and hatred from the other Clans.

Doveheart's arrival into his life had changed that. They had done a lot together as well, but not much of it had occurred in peace. He had been her mentor, and they had fought off beavers together to bring water back to the lake. They had trained side by side, and Lionblaze had pulled Doveheart away when her closest friend and littermate had turned to the Dark Forest. Lionblaze, Doveheart, and Jayfeather had fought hard in that battle against the Dark Forest. During that time, he had met Icecloud, his mate, the only cat that could make him happy every time she tried. Also, they had managed to save the good in Ivypool's soul, and Jayfeather had admitted that Ivypool was a fourth cat in an extended version of their prophecy.

But that prophecy didn't matter much now, except to define the links between them. Now, they had other things to worry about. According to Ivypool, there was a rift in StarClan, and neither Hawkfrost nor Tigerstar was actually dead. That thought infuriated him: he had killed Tigerstar himself. Realizing that his actions had been for nothing made him want to go in there and kill him over and over again, until it actually worked. Worse, they were using his own _kit_ to make Tigerstar stronger! Were it not for Ivypool, Lionblaze would have already stepped in to yell at Mountainpaw. Doveheart told him crossly that that particular idea was just stupid; maybe it was. Secretly, he was relieved to be in charge of Skypaw and Littlepaw. Out of all of his kits, those two were the easiest to handle, in his opinion. For the most part, they could take care of themselves.

"This is exciting," purred Icecloud, nudging him fondly. Lionblaze turned to her, glad to see his mate. He loved Icecloud nearly as much as he did the Clan – which was saying a lot for the deputy. "I'm glad to see Molewhisker getting his first apprentice."

"He deserves it," Lionblaze agreed. There was a silence, and Lionblaze nosed his mate. "I know you're sad about Cherrymist. You shouldn't worry. She's happy in StarClan."

"I know," answered Icecloud, a sad lilt to her mew. "She was just my first apprentice. Because of her, I had the courage to talk to you again."

"I'm glad you did," sighed Lionblaze. He didn't know what he'd do without her. Both of them looked up towards Bramblestar, who had already gathered on the Highledge to make his special announcement. Most of the Clan knew what was in store for the day; maybe it was the cute little kits bouncing around that gave it away, or maybe it was Blossomfall trying to get them to calm down. Lionblaze smiled to himself – they wouldn't be kits for much longer.

"Cats of ThunderClan!" boomed Bramblestar. His eyes directed down onto Honeykit and Snowkit, who were now beaming. "We are here to make two young kits into apprentices, so they can join our ranks of warriors. Honeykit and Snowkit, step forward."

They did, and the Clan turned to watch. Blossomfall gave a purr of amusement, and Toadstep stood proudly. Lionblaze tilted his head – he was glad that everything had worked out for the young pair. It was just a shame that Rosepetal hadn't found a similar ending as her littermate had. Bramblestar's amber eyes focused down on Honeykit.

"Honeykit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day forward, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Honeypaw. Your mentor will be Sorreltail. I know that Sorreltail will pass all that she knows on to you." He turned to Sorreltail, who approached Honeypaw. The golden-furred she-cat bounded over to her new mentor, her eyes glowing. Sorreltail purred something, and Icecloud warmed next to Lionblaze. He pressed into her pelt.

"Snowkit," Bramblestar went on, turning to Honeypaw's littermate. "You, too, are six moons old. It is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day forward, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Snowpaw." His gaze changed. "Molewhisker. You were trained by Rosepetal, and you have proved your loyalty and your courage. I hope that you will train Snowpaw, and that you will pass on your knowledge unto her." Snowpaw squeaked in excitement, scampering over to Molewhisker. They touched noses, both excited. Snowpaw was Molewhisker's first apprentice, but Lionblaze knew that he would do a good job. He had come to respect the young warrior. He was always ready to serve the Clan, and he had worked hard. Even losing Cherrymist hadn't taken away Molewhisker's determination, which made Lionblaze confident that Snowpaw was in good hands. As for Honeypaw, well…Lionblaze had complete respect for Sorreltail. She was one of the senior warriors that he trusted completely, and one who had always supported him.

Bramblestar now turned his eyes to StarClan, and Lionblaze looked up into the sunny sky. It seemed that StarClan had blessed the apprentices.

"I, Bramblestar, Leader of ThunderClan, offer up these two apprentices to StarClan. Guide their paws as they become warriors, and allow their mentors to teach them your ways." His amber eyes rested there, and Toadstep boldly led the call for his daughters.

"Honeypaw! Snowpaw!" ThunderClan answered the cheer, and the two young apprentices seemed to glow. Lionblaze added his voice, overjoyed. Everything was so, so _right._ The world spun around him in a lazy fashion, slowed down, almost. He could hear his Clan-mates cheering, and he could feel his own body vibrating from the sheer noise of it. Something caught his eye, and Lionblaze turned his head slowly, finding Doveheart's amber eyes. She mouthed his name, her eyes wide with fear.

Then everything happened at once.

The vibrations from the cheering turned into a shake of fury, and Lionblaze jumped to his paws as the world began to rotate. Cats screamed in confusion, backing together at trying to figure out the source of the shaking earth. Doveheart and Ivypool staggered towards him, their eyes wide.

"What's going on?!" Lionblaze roared at them. The two she-cats shook their heads. Lionblaze turned to Icecloud beside him, but she was already bounding across the clearing, seeking out Mountainpaw, Littlepaw, and Skypaw. Lionblaze rounded on Doveheart.

"Check on Jayfeather and Birdpaw," he ordered. Doveheart nodded, jumping off. Lionblaze cast his eyes upwards, seeing rocks from their camp come crashing down. One slammed off the edge of the Highledge, and Molewhisker dived to shove Honeypaw and Snowpaw out of the way of the falling rock. Lionblaze leaped after them, but all three sat up, shaking their heads.

"Get out from under the ledge!" Lionblaze ordered the cats. "Go to the middle of the camp!" He turned to Ivypool, who was still there. "Make sure the elders know what's going on."

"What about you?" Ivypool demanded. Lionblaze didn't answer, but she ran off anyways, charging across the clearing. Lionblaze wasn't worried about Doveheart or Ivypool – they would survive. He did a quick head-count of his Clan-mates. All of his warriors asked hurried questions or gathered around their families, but Lionblaze didn't say anything. He had all the warriors, and all seven warrior apprentices. Poppyfrost had her newborn kits, Nightkit and Marshkit, beside her – that was good. He found Ivypool guiding the elders from where they had gathered, and he found Doveheart leading Jayfeather and Birdpaw towards the others.

Now Lionblaze turned towards the Highledge to find Bramblestar. The ThunderClan leader dug into the Highledge as the camp continued to fall apart around him, and Lionblaze found his own claws digging into the earth. Bramblestar's amber eyes flew up to meet his, and fear covered his face as a giant part of the Highledge gave out. Lionblaze launched himself forward, trying to reach Bramblestar, but dust and rocking earth knocked him onto his side. Lionblaze looked up, reeling, and gasped as larger rocks fell towards him. He rolled out of the way, trying to regain his balance as he stood. Dust rose towards him, and Lionblaze turned towards the fallen Highledge.

"Bramblestar!" he cried. There was no reply from his leader, and Lionblaze tried to stare through the dust. With the entire world shaking, it was all too hard. He tried to take another step forward, but it was too dangerous. Doveheart reappeared beside him, pulling him back forcefully.

"We can find him when things calm down," she insisted. Lionblaze looked at her in despair, but Doveheart's eyes were set. He backed down slowly, finding himself back with his terrified Clan. The senior warriors surrounded him suddenly, knowing that it was their duty to help their panicking deputy.

"Where is Bramblestar?" Squirrelflight demanded, pacing up beside him. Lionblaze looked at his foster mother, his eyes giving away his bewilderment and fear. Squirrelflight gave him a supportive nod.

"You're doing fine, Lionblaze," Thornclaw reassured him. "We just have to wait out this…omen."

"Is it an omen?" asked Cloudtail, looking at the others. "Why would StarClan curse the apprentices?"

"It doesn't have anything to do with the apprentices," protested Sorreltail – she had left Honeypaw with Toadstep and Blossomfall. Thornclaw and Cloudtail gave her doubting glances, and the tortoiseshell she-cat fell silent, her eyes falling to the ground.

"Jayfeather," Lionblaze said, turning to find his littermate. "Do you know anything?"

"Nothing, Lionblaze," Jayfeather admitted. Lionblaze beckoned Doveheart, which surprised some of the senior warriors. Doveheart shook her head, but her eyes were wide. It was probably the enhanced hearing, thought Lionblaze.

Several tense minutes passed, until, finally, the earth stopped very abruptly, sitting upright. Dust rose up towards the ThunderClan cats, but Lionblaze didn't even stop to observe the damage.

"Thornclaw, Cloudtail, help the Clan," decided Lionblaze, and he bounded forward towards the fallen Highledge. He _had_ to find Bramblestar. Squirrelflight and Doveheart were right behind him, and Jayfeather called Birdpaw. Lionblaze pushed through the dust, climbing over fallen pieces of rock to try and find his leader, and the cat he had once thought to be his father.

"BRAMBLESTAR!" he roared. The sound echoed over rock, and Lionblaze's heart constricted. Where was the cat he had looked up to? He jumped down, pushing away blocks of rock, each heavier than the one before it. Where was his leader? Doveheart filtered to his side.

"Mountainpaw could help us," she suggested. "If he has any power left. You know that we can't lift some of these rocks, Lionblaze." Lionblaze looked back towards the crowd of ThunderClan cats, who were watching his search with wide eyes.

"Mountainpaw!" he barked. His kit pushed out from his Clan-mates, and Skypaw muttered something after him. Lionblaze's heart skipped a beat at the sight of his growing son. Mountainpaw was coming into his own. He would have to become a warrior soon – Lionblaze desperately didn't want to be the one conducting that ceremony. It had better be Bramblestar.

"What is it, Lionblaze?" asked Mountainpaw, his eyes worried. "Did you find Bramblestar?"

Lionblaze sadly shook his head, and Mountainpaw deflated.

"I need you to help me move some of these rocks," Lionblaze replied. "Bramblestar is under here somewhere, and I need to find him. You can move some of them with your powers, can't you?" Mountainpaw looked around, surprised at the request, and nodded carefully. He focused on the largest sheet of rock, and Lionblaze beckoned Squirrelflight and Doveheart. Both she-cats bounded over, and they took up positions on the lifted end of the boulder. Lionblaze flicked his tail at Thornclaw and Cloudtail, who barked an order and rushed over to help.

"On the count of three, then," Mountainpaw said quietly. "One, two…three." Lionblaze pushed off of the earth as hard as he could, clenching all of his super-charged muscles. He had to rescue Bramblestar, even if it took all of his energy. The cats around him gasped with effort, but Lionblaze just kept straining. Bramblestar had done everything for him. They had fought Tigerstar's shadow-cat army together, and eventually, they had fought Tigerstar himself, side by side, avenging Firestar. Lionblaze had looked up to Bramblestar. He was the best cat Lionblaze knew.

Finally, Mountainpaw gave a gasp, and Lionblaze felt the rock give a wobble and shift backwards. To Lionblaze's immense relief, he made out the dark tabby pelt of his leader. Another, smaller rock pressed down on the great leader's chest, and Lionblaze bounded over, his small band of cats around him. As Lionblaze reached Bramblestar, he signaled to the others. Mountainpaw settled a paw on the rock, making it quiver. The other cats, some more bewildered than others, helped to hoist the rock off of Bramblestar's chest.

"Bramblestar?" mewed Squirrelflight hopefully. The ginger she-cat crouched next to her mate, her whiskers twitching hopefully. Lionblaze couldn't move, exhaustion pressing in. He couldn't be dead. There was no way.

A small shiver ran through Bramblestar's body, and Lionblaze could make out the faintest outline of Bramblestar escaping his leader's body.

"He's losing a life," Jayfeather reported. "Quickly. Let me see the damage."

"How many lives has he lost?" Cloudtail asked, horrified. "Could StarClan really get rid of the damage? Would he only lose one life?"

That thought hadn't occurred to Lionblaze. He bounded forward with his brother. Bramblestar stirred slowly, gasping painfully. His entire body shivered, and the energy it took to breathe seemed too much for ThunderClan's great leader.

"Bramblestar?" Jayfeather asked. He gently rested the pad of his paw on Bramblestar's chest. "Can you take a deep breath for me?" Bramblestar did as he was told, but the breath caught painfully. Lionblaze winced, and Jayfeather crouched to think and listen.

"How did StarClan not fix this damage?" he demanded, furious. "Unless…but he didn't lose the life until after the rock was taken off."

"What's the matter?" Lionblaze demanded.

"His ribs have been crushed," Jayfeather reported, gently pressing down with his paw. Bramblestar groaned, making the medicine cat recoil. "His lung must have been punctured."

"Can you fix that?" asked Lionblaze. Jayfeather didn't reply, and Lionblaze read the silence as the worst. He sat back, horrified. Surely Bramblestar had plenty of lives to lose, though. He'd had five before this incident. At least, he had at least two left. Maybe StarClan would heal him next time?

"How many lives did he have left?" asked Thornclaw, terrified. "This sounds like Tigerstar's death." Lionblaze knew the story, and he hated the comparison.

"Five, before this," Jayfeather muttered darkly. "Bramblestar! How many lives did you lose?" They all hesitated, listening for the answer. It took Bramblestar a minute to catch his breath, and Lionblaze waited, his heart compressing in his chest. Please, StarClan.

"Four." That was a painful word, and Lionblaze wished that he could escape it forever. It was a symbolic number to him, even worse. Bramblestar's amber eyes flickered, and he looked up at Lionblaze, Doveheart, and Jayfeather. If Ivypool were there…

"They were a good four," continued Bramblestar between painful breaths. "But I know that StarClan needs five. A great five."

"All Five?" gasped Squirrelflight. She buried her muzzle in her mate's fur. "No, Bramblestar!"

"I'm sorry…" sighed Bramblestar. He shook his head. "I wanted to serve my Clan for as long as Firestar did. I thought that's what StarClan wanted from me. But now I see that they are going to need a new leader soon." He looked up at Lionblaze. "You have to be the one to lead him."

"Me?" whispered Lionblaze. What was Bramblestar saying? So he wouldn't be the leader the Clan was looking for. "What do you mean?"

"I took my pick," Bramblestar sighed. "I was wrong. It's your turn. Find the one who can restore the Clans to glory." He gave a elongated moan.

"Bramblestar!" cried Mountainpaw, bounding forwards and crouching by his mentor. "Please don't! I need you."

"You need yourself," Bramblestar choked. His amber eyes opened again, and Bramblestar spoke his final words. "This is your quest now, Mountainpaw. It won't be Skypaw's, or even Littlepaw's. But you cannot take theirs. Understand that."

"Yes, Bramblestar," whispered Mountainpaw. Bramblestar sighed, and Lionblaze understood that those words were it. Bramblestar had no more instructions to give out.

He bowed his head with grief as the end of his leader came over him.

_I took my pick, _Bramblestar had said. Lionblaze carefully lifted his eyes to Mountainpaw. Bramblestar had always known that one of the Great Five would lead the Clans – he had picked out Mountainpaw as that great leader. But he had been wrong…so who was it? Was _that_ his quest now?

* * *

**Elsi: I'm actually really sad. I love Bramblestar in the books. He was always one of my favorite main characters. And I love writing about him. I'm sad he's gone away.**

**Trek: Please. Warriors revolves around the afterlife.**

**Elsi: I suppose that's true. Ha! We'll see Bramblestar soon, then! Say hi, if you're reading! Or just read on to chapter 2!**


	4. Chapter 2: Inquiries

**Elsi: So, I meant for this chapter to mainly about Doveheart and Willowpaw, but...if you read it...that doesn't really happen. It mainly surrounded around a certain set of ceremonies.**

**Trek: I'm just really amused by the name Greyheart. It makes me think over to your punny chapter later called Sky Bright, Heart Light. That's it, right? **

**Elsi: That's right. Good chapter idea for that one. Anyways, welcome, LIONSTAR! I know so many people are Lionstar fans. I'm more of a Bramblestar fan myself, mainly because I love the name Lionblaze. But Lion will make a good leader, until my favorite OC EVER comes in to the spotlight.**

**Trek: Knowing you, it's going to be Willowpaw. **

**Elsi: :D We'll see. Happy reading!**

**Trek: By the way, Elsi only owns this plotline, and some of the newer characters.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Inquiries

Doveheart's paws itched to get out of camp. She understood that it was absolutely essential to gather the strength of the Clan before worrying about anything else, but Bramblestar's death had terrified her. What was that shaking that had taken _five lives_ from their leader? Would it come back? Had StarClan cursed them?

"Hey, Doveheart!" Doveheart looked up, bounding over to where Mousewhisker and Whitewing were tugging aside a huge pile of lichen to repair the elder's den. "Can you make sure that there aren't any rocks where this needs to go?" Nodding, Doveheart hurried over, scraping out rocks from the remains of the elder's flattened nests. It was terrifying to think of the cats she looked up to as senior warriors (but were elder's, she reminded herself) could have been killed. Had Ivypool been a little slower, they may have been crushed in their beds by a piece of ledge that had collapsed. Now, as a substitute, Cloudtail had instructed them to hang up lichen as a curtain. It was a good idea. Doveheart signaled to Mousewhisker, who gave her his thanks. She hovered over by the two cats, trying as best as she could to position the lichen along with them. When they were finished, Whitewing sighed with relief.

"Now we can start getting the apprentices to round up new bedding," Whitewing began, relieved. "Hey! Bluepaw!" Mousewhisker turned to Doveheart, gratitude in his eyes. Doveheart resisted the urge to shift in discomfort; she hadn't spoken to Tigerheart in many moons. Maybe she could forget him. He had other things to worry about, anyways. So did she. Letting Mousewhisker love her would be so much easier.

"Thanks a lot, Doveheart," Mousewhisker said.

"No problem," answered Doveheart. She flicked her tail, smiling softly. "Let's go see if the senior warriors want us to do anything else."

Lionblaze had left instructions to Sorreltail, Cloudtail, Squirrelflight, and Thornclaw. They were not only his three most senior warriors, but also the ones that had been beside him during Bramblestar's death. He had left Doveheart instructions as well, but she couldn't let the Clan know that she had them. She had to wait until he and Jayfeather returned from the Moontree.

Sorreltail was supervising the rebuilding of the apprentice's den when Mousewhisker and Doveheart approached her. The tortoiseshell she-cat seemed surprised to see them.

"We finished hanging lichen over the uncovered bit of the elder's den," reported Mousewhisker. "Is there anything else we can do?" Sorreltail took a breath, checking quickly to make sure that Foxleap, Skypaw, and Berrynose hadn't caused anything to fall over yet.

"Stealthstep is helping Birdpaw to clean up the medicine den and check for loose rocks. Go help them out, Mousewhisker."

"Yes, Sorreltail," Mousewhisker said. He gave Doveheart a soft glance, and dashed out. Doveheart sat beside Sorreltail; the senior warrior knew very well that Doveheart wasn't exactly permitted to do tasks out of sight. Lionblaze had made this very clear, and Doveheart understood his reasoning. It would be just like her to sneak out and go find Fountain, even when he had asked her to wait. What else did he need her to wait for?

Doveheart tried to help Sorreltail to the best of her ability, but it was only a few minutes before the branches past. Grinning, Doveheart skidded up to Lionblaze – no, he was Lionstar now – and Jayfeather. There was a conflicted look in Lionstar's amber eyes, but Jayfeather showed no emotion.

"What's the matter?" asked Doveheart. Lionstar shook his head.

"I want to talk to you and Ivypool," he said quietly. "But first, there are a few things I need to do." With all the strength Doveheart knew he had, Lionstar bounded to the center of camp, calling out a loud cry.

"Cats of ThunderClan, gather around me!" He demanded, using his deputy voice – well, it was his leader voice, now. There was nowhere to make an announcement, so his call had been enough. "I have gone to the Moontree, and I have received my nine lives."

"Hooray for Lionstar!" cheered Mouseclaw supportively. The Clan echoed his support, and Doveheart let out a howl of approval of her longtime friend and partner becoming leader of ThunderClan. Something was wrong, however, and her cheers stopped short. Lionstar didn't even miss a beat, smiling politely at his Clan.

"ThunderClan must rebuild after the rocks fell," Lionstar went on, still using his leader voice. "I have assigned my senior warriors to rebuild the dens that have been destroyed from the rocks. It is my hope that StarClan will not send the Clans another disaster. And, to celebrate our rebuilding, I have two ceremonies to perform."

Two? Dovheart raised an eyebrow. One was the deputy ceremony…what was the other?

"The time has come for me to choose a deputy," Lionstar called out. "I say these words before StarClan, that the spirits of our ancestors may approve of my choice." He took a deep breath, closing his eyes as if to make sure he had made the right decision. Doveheart knew that he had, whatever his decision would come to. The spot of deputy belonged to someone Lionstar knew and trusted, a hard-working warrior. Cinderheart would make a good deputy, or maybe even Foxleap. "My deputy will be Doveheart."

Doveheart froze, staring at Lionstar in disbelief. Maybe he didn't know what he was doing. Lionstar smiled supportively at her, and Doveheart found herself smiling back, honored. She would love to be deputy to Lionstar, if she thought about it. She was kind of his go-to, wasn't she? But still…she didn't have a deputy voice!

"I am honored to serve you, Lionstar," Doveheart answered, bowing her head. Ivypool purred her approval from Doveheart's side, and Mousewhisker began to lead the Clan in another chant. Doveheart's head spun: how had she suddenly become deputy of ThunderClan?

"Secondly, I want to make two new warriors as my first service to ThunderClan," Lionstar continued, once the chanting had died down. His amber eyes swept the crowd. "Greypaw and Bluepaw, step forward."

Murmurs of excitement passed through the apprentices and young warriors, and Doveheart looked at Ivypool, grinning. Her sister's eyes were full of pride, and she puffed out her chest. Had it really been twelve, thirteen moons ago that these beautiful kits were targets of the Dark Forest? Lionstar cleared his throat, preparing his first real ceremonial words.

"I, Lionstar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these two apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turns." He was doing well. "Greypaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend the Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," Greypaw meowed, his blue eyes glowing. The young tom had been in the medicine den less than a moon ago; his recovery was amazing. He really was a fighter.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Greypaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Greyheart. StarClan honors your determination and thoughtfulness, and we welcome you as a full member of ThunderClan." He stepped forward, placing his muzzle on Greyheart's head. The newest warrior licked his leader's shoulder, and both leader and warrior glowed. Now, Lionstar turned to Bluepaw, who sat in amazement.

"Bluepaw. Do you also promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend the Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," vowed Bluepaw. Lionstar nodded in approval, welcoming her forward.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Bluepaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Bluemoon. StarClan honors your cleverness and strength, and we welcome you as a full member of ThunderClan." Bluemoon eagerly licked her leader's shoulder, and Lionstar's eyes were glowing. Bluemoon joined her brother, who licked her ear supportively.

"Greyheart! Bluemoon!" The cry came first from Dustfur and Brackenheart, Bramblestar's sons and the last two warriors he had ever named. Lionstar sat back, relieved, as the chant took over his Clan. Doveheart made her way towards her new leader, knowing that he needed to speak with her. She wanted to beckon Ivypool, but her littermate was beside her kits and her mate, speaking energetically to Bluemoon and Greyheart.

"You needed me?" Doveheart murmured to Lionstar, passing through her Clan-mates, who wanted to congratulate both the new leader and the new deputy. Doveheart understood Lionstar's reasoning: he had needed to name Bluemoon and Greyheart warriors in order to distract ThunderClan from the two of them.

"And Ivypool, but I can explain to her later," Lionstar answered. "I know you want to go to find Willowpaw." Doveheart's stomach churned with excitement. "There's…something's gone wrong. Come talk to me, and I'll explain." Doveheart nodded, something grim taking over her heart. The two of them passed into the medicine den – it was an unexpected place for their meeting. Jayfeather was keeping Birdpaw away, apparently. Lionstar took a deep breath, as if terrified to admit this.

"StarClan only gave me five lives." The words were hollow, terrifying to Doveheart. She stared at Lionstar, awestruck. He nodded, hurt. "They told me I'll find out later, and that my job was just to find them the leader they needed." He shook his head. "I don't know who that cat is."

"Why five?" demanded Doveheart. "Why so few?"

"I don't know," Lionstar answered. "Apparently, Bramblestar had four lives randomly stripped during his lifetime. He was told after losing the first today. He really only had two lives today. Three were stripped today, and another had been taken many moons ago."

"Why would StarClan do that?" Lionstar shook his head, looking just as bewildered as she felt.

"I don't know, Doveheart," he admitted. "But I want you to find Willowpaw. Now. StarClan told me that what happened today was called an earthquake. They're natural disasters, but these are brought on by something…I don't know. They said something about the afterlife shattering."

"That's like what Ivypool said about StarClan splitting up," Doveheart gasped. Lionstar nodded. "You think that only the Great Five can stop the…earthquakes."

"Right," agreed Lionstar. "And I know that it has to be all five of them. It's like what Bramblestar said. StarClan needs five. Which…is also why I think I have five lives left."

"I'll go now," Doveheart decided, trying not to think about what Lionstar's lack of lives meant. She looked over at her new leader. She was deputy of ThunderClan now – she had to be quick. Fountain the wolf had better be waiting for her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After following her senses for what seemed like ages, Doveheart huddled in the open jaws of a small cave. It was more of a burrow made of rock, really, but Doveheart let it lead her into the earth. This was where Fountain had told her to come – this is where he was waiting for her. The majestic he-wolf was sitting regally on a small crop of rocks, bracken, and moss, watching her.

"I was expecting you, Doveheart of ThunderClan," Fountain informed her. Doveheart dipped her head in respect. "Congratulations on your promotion."

"Thank you," Doveheart answered. She didn't even want to know how Fountain knew every event in ThunderClan. "Can you help me find Willowpaw?"

"I can answer all of your questions," agreed Fountain. "I am very connected to the spirit world. I know their ways."

Doveheart hesitated – maybe she could ask a question before asking about Willowpaw.

"Can you tell me why Lionstar was only given five lives? And why Bramblestar's were taken from him?"

"When the Clans find their true leader," began Fountain steadily. "You will learn the truth. The eight lives stripped from your past two leaders, plus one that was given to the Clan's leader many moons ago, represent the nine that hold the balance of the Clans."

"Who would that be?" demanded Doveheart, puzzled.

"The Great Five and their path-makers," explained Fountain. "Littlepaw, Skypaw, Mountainpaw, Birdpaw, Willowpaw. Jayfeather, Lionstar, Doveheart, Ivypool." Doveheart stared at him, puzzled. Had she been gifted another life? Was there a spirit of Lionstar hovering around her now, guiding her? "You are under protection from your future leader. The lives will belong to him or her, when the time is right."

"Who is this future leader?" asked Doveheart. Fountain shook his head, his eyes closing.

"One of the Great Five, but that is all I know," he began. "I thought it was Mountainpaw, like your past leader did. Now, I see that it could be another."

"It isn't Birdpaw," Doveheart said, shaking her head. "Could it be Willowpaw?"

"I would not bet on Willowpaw becoming a great leader," he answered. "But she could grow and surprise us all." Doveheart nodded, taking this in. Skypaw or Littlepaw, then.

"Now, can you tell me where I will find Willowpaw?" she inquired again. Fountain stood from his bed, stretching. His mouth opened in a yawn, and Doveheart forced her fear under control at the sight of his predatory teeth. His claws clicked against the cavern floor as he approached her, and he passed her. Doveheart followed Fountain out of his den, and the he-wolf flicked his tail towards the trees, heading towards the Moontree and beyond.

"Follow the scents of your healers and find the tree where your ancestors live," he told Doveheart calmly. "After that, head towards the setting sun. The kit you seek lives with a troubled group of rogues, a band living in the Twoleg place nearby. There is an abandoned shack; find it, and you will find Willowpaw."

Doveheart nodded her thanks, and Fountain's eyes glowed his wish: _good luck, Doveheart, third of the Four._ _Do not fail me._ She knew that's what he was saying.

Taking a determined breath, Doveheart began her trek towards the Moontree. She walked for a while, stretching her senses back towards ThunderClan. Cats hadn't noticed her absence yet; Lionstar had instructed the senior warriors to keep everyone very busy while he met with Jayfeather, Ivypool, Icecloud, and her. She was supposed to be there, listening to his story about the five lives. But she was on this mission. Everything was going to be fine. Instead of focusing on the Clan, Doveheart stretched her senses forward, seeking out any sort of cat-scent that wasn't from a Clan. She caught a faint whiff of something, but it was too far away for her to focus in on it. How far away from the Clans had Willowpaw travelled?

It was nearly sunset by the time Doveheart arrived at the Moontree. To her relief, Bluestar sat on the edge of the Moontree, watching her.

"You've spoken to Fountain the wolf," she meowed. "He's an interesting influence for a deputy."

"I just want to find Willowpaw," sighed Doveheart. "I probably won't talk to Fountain ever again. But he knows where she is, and I need to find her. If we're ever going to stop the earthquakes, we need Willowpaw back in the Clans. And he says that I can find her."

"Do you trust a wolf?" asked Bluestar. Doveheart sighed, exhausted. She just wanted to find the apprentice and go home. She didn't want to have to spend the night somewhere neither Doveheart nor Willowpaw knew. It would be best to find Willowpaw's temporary home and seek shelter there.

"A friend who seems an enemy will pave the way for the path-makers," recited Doveheart, hoping her explanation was sound. "If Fountain doesn't seem like an enemy, no one does." Bluestar flicked her tail, amused. She looked over towards the sky, where Silverpelt was starting to appear.

"I suggest you hurry, then," she advised. "Good luck, Doveheart." Doveheart murmured her gratitude to her StarClan guide, and turned her eyes to the barely-visible sun. Willowpaw would be this way. Away from the Clans. Taking a deep breath, she set off into the thin forest, hoping that her warrior skills wouldn't be put to too much use in this unknown place.

By moon-high, Doveheart sat down. She was exhausted – how would she find Willowpaw now? There were so many scents and sounds to be found here! It all seemed terrifying to her – there was the scent of fox and Twoleg everywhere. She couldn't even find the cat between it all, which was terrifying based on her sense of smell. Doveheart settled into a tree, using it to ensure that nothing would sneak up on her, and took a few deep breaths. She had to sort out everything before she got too overwhelmed to focus on what was a threat. And plus, she had to find Willowpaw soon. Doveheart closed her eyes, thinking hard. Willowpaw. Cat scent. Clan scent. There had to be some somewhere.

Cat scent! Relieved, Doveheart opened her eyes, relieved when the scent didn't disappear. There was a Clan of cats nearby, no doubt the rogues that Fountain had described. Overjoyed, Doveheart sprung to her feet, hurrying off again. The scent of cat grew stronger, and Doveheart's heart began to race. She needed to hunt soon, and sleep, but she didn't want to take anything away from cats she hadn't met. Finding Willowpaw and her group of rogues had to happen before Doveheart ate.

A noise brushed by her ear, and Doveheart ducked instinctively as a dark form flew over her head. It was a cat, a tom, and he crashed into the ground. He hadn't been expecting her to notice him. Doveheart turned towards her attacker, shocked. Were there more? She scented the air, not wanting to attack if he was one of Willowpaw's friends. The tom turned, spitting, and his amber eyes glowed. There was a huge white streak down one of his eyes, but other than that, the cat was completely black.

"I don't want trouble," Doveheart called before he could attack again. "My name is Doveheart. I'm looking for a friend of mine. Her name is Willowpaw. She's small, grey fur, white paws. Have you seen her?"

The tom sneered, unsheathing his claws. Reluctantly, Doveheart crouched to attack.

"Don't be a fool, Strike," growled a voice. Another tom flew to her rescue, much younger. Strike hissed in protest, and the black tom looked at Doveheart. "I'm Ocean. Please come take the demon away from us. We wish to be rid of her as soon as possible.

* * *

**Elsi: Willowpaw's a DEEEEEMON now? What do you think happened to make that happen? We'll find out...after returning to ThunderClan for a chapter (or two). Ivypool has POV next!**

**Trek: So, which cat do you think is the next big leader? **

**Elsi: I'm not actually going to tell you the answer, because it is FAIRLY obvious. Also, if I gave a gender away, I'll beat myself with a stick. Although, I guess gender doesn't REALLY give things away. **

**Trek: Really? I thought you were going to tell them.**

**Elsi: Yeah, in like Book Four. Way later. When things are all revealed and stuff. **

**Trek: ...Typical.**


	5. Chapter 3: Long Lost

**Elsi: Alright, last chapter for tonight. I finished it, and I figured I'd post it. I might be writing more tomorrow, because i did kind of leave you on a cliff in Chapter 2, and I plan to do it again here. Less of a cliff. More of a small series of hills leading up to a pot of gold. But that's besides the point.**

**Trek: Uh...right. Elsi doesn't own Warriors by the way. She's just a really big fan of the world and of the characters...basically Erin Hunter's work.**

**Elsi: I am a fan of her work. She does good work, I think, for all ages, too. I have to read the latest book, don't I? That might be a good way to get me back into Elemental if I swing out of it again. When I swing out again. Because I undoubtedly will (hooray school!)**

**Trek: So, read on. This chapter is about Ivypool and Mountainpaw. So is the next one, if I'm not mistaken.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Long Lost

Ivypool's whiskers quivered, and Icecloud meowed her concern, pressing into Lionstar's side. Lionstar leaned into his mate, grateful for her support. Ivypool glanced at Jayfeather in fear, but the medicine cat was oddly silent.

"Five lives," Ivypool said painfully. "Four lives from you, four lives from Bramblestar. Where did they go?" Lionstar shook his head.

"All I know is that I have to find the next leader of ThunderClan before I lose five lives, and I have to get them ready."

"Wouldn't that be Doveheart?" asked Icecloud. "She's your deputy."

"StarClan said that a leader was coming, one that all the Clans would have to follow until everything was at peace again. Bramblestar…he said that he thought the leader was Mountainpaw."

"If not Mountainpaw, then who?" asked Ivypool. "Skypaw?"

"She'd be my next guess," admitted Lionstar. "But I don't want to do what Bramblestar did and commit. We need to just keep following them, like we have been doing."

"I'll keep training Birdpaw," Jayfeather promised hollowly. "But I think StarClan means a leader-leader. Is Doveheart after Willowpaw now?"

"She is?" Icecloud turned to Lionstar, her eyes wide with amazement. Lionstar nodded quietly.

"I sent her when I came back. I hope that she'll be back sometime tomorrow, Willowpaw beside her. She's got to be Willowpaw's guide. Icecloud, you have to help me watch over Skypaw and Littlepaw."

"I'm looking out for all of our kits, Lionstar," soothed Icecloud. Lionstar took a deep breath.

"But those two in particular," Lionstar emphasized. "One of them is mine to guide, and…one of them walks alone. I just can't figure out which one I need to keep a close eye on."

"You'll have my help," decided Icecloud. Lionstar purred his appreciation and turned to Ivypool.

"And Ivypool…" he began.

"I'll get Mountainpaw back on track," decided Ivypool. She stood up, arching her back. She had to figure out a way to get to the Dark Forest without getting into another terrible conversation with Hawkfrost, and this time, she had to bring Mountainpaw out with her. There had to be a way to convince him to stop messing around in the Dark Forest, and if there was, Ivypool would be the best candidate. Lionstar gave her a long look, as if finally deciding that she was the only choice he had. Ivypool knew that it was still hard for Lionstar to trust her. He had to lead the Clan now, and she was the only cat in the Clan who had been an important figure in the Dark Forest once. It didn't matter that she had betrayed Hawkfrost; she could betray Lionstar just as easily. Of course, Ivypool knew that she would do nearly anything to stop Tigerstar from regaining his strength. But how was Lionstar to know that?

"You can trust Ivypool," Jayfeather muttered lightly. Ivypool looked at the medicine cat, once more grateful for his support. During all of her tough times, Jayfeather had been there for her. He'd reached out to her when Doveheart wanted nothing to do with her, and he'd kept forgiving her, even after she'd shoved him away. Apart from Bumblestripe, Jayfeather was probably one of the biggest reasons she had switched sides. He had promised to keep Bluemoon and Greyheart alive – and he had kept to his word. Her kits were warriors now.

"I know," Lionstar said, but he was just convincing himself. Ivypool didn't blame him for being insecure about her. "She's the fourth, and that's what matters now."

"Thank you, Lionstar," Ivypool muttered. It felt good to finally gain his trust, especially because of Mountainpaw. "What's going to happen to Mountainpaw's training, now that Bramblestar is gone?"

Lionstar looked taken back, as if he hadn't actually given any thought to it. He wasn't used to Bramblestar being gone. Ivypool felt terrible – how would she be able to deal with that kind of pain? Bramblestar was like Lionstar's father, and Ivypool had just lost her own father, so she understood. But Lionstar was closer to Bramblestar than Ivypool ever had been to Birchfall, and she pitied him. He had to lead them all now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mountainpaw looked up at Ivypool from his hunting crouch.

"I really don't see the point of this," he put forward. "What's the point of me going all the way back to the basics! I know all about the hunter's crouch. I've been doing it properly since I was a kit."

Ivypool raised an eyebrow at him, and her new apprentice fell silent. He did have proper form. There was just one thing she wanted to look for.

"Did Bramblestar teach you anything special?" she inquired. "A trick for hunting?" Mountainpaw sat up, surprised, and Ivypool tried to keep a blank face; she knew as well as he did that mentors in the living world didn't teach their apprentices much variation to the hunter's crouch. "I know most mentors don't…but you're a special apprentice…"

"I know something," snapped Mountainpaw. "Can I actually stalk some prey this time?"

"Be my guest," Ivypool answered with a smile. He'd fallen right into her trap – now, she had to make sure that he would follow through. Mountainpaw moved off through the undergrowth, and Ivypool bolted up a tree to follow him. She kept an eye on her apprentice as he began to trail something – a vole, she guessed. Eventually, Mountainpaw found his quarry, and he sank into the stance that she knew too well. A feeling of dread and excitement alike filled her heart. Hawkfrost had showed her that move, too.

When Mountainpaw had successfully made the catch, Ivypool leaped down from the tree, rolling neatly when she arrived. Mountainpaw's blue eyes glowed, impressed, as she came up easily. Clearly, he had never jumped out of trees before. She had done too much work in the trees.

"I've seen that before," she said hollowly. "Before you show off, think about who your audience will be." Mountainpaw's face fell, and Ivypool held her new apprentice's eyes. He was long gone, lost in Hawkfrost's trap. Had he already begun to help Tigerstar? In their last conversation, Hawkfrost had seemed confident. Maybe she was too late to help.

No! That was a stupid idea. There was always something Ivypool could do to help. She sat down before her apprentice, indicating that he should do the same. Mountainpaw stood, warily watching her.

"I know what you're going to say," Mountainpaw snapped. "You think that I don't know what I'm doing. That I'm just wandering in a trap."

"I wasn't going to say that," Ivypool answered – which was true. "I do think you're wandering into a trap, but I wasn't going to say so." Mountainpaw hesitated. Ivypool hunched over, her memories of the Dark Forest coming back to her. "You know I've been there before, right? That was the first thing he taught me."

"You go, too?" Mountainpaw's eyes widened, and Ivypool nodded. She was a little surprised that he wasn't aware of her former allegiance – maybe that wasn't included in the stories of the Dark War, the War of Shadows.

"I went," replied Ivypool. "A long time ago." _Before I killed Hawkfrost._ "He taught me lots of things. Like the tree move. More than just me went."

"Like who?" asked Mountainpaw. Ivypool smirked, ignoring his question. He didn't need to know about the huge quantity of warriors, from all the Clans, who had spent their nights lost in darkness. Some of them had been forced to do their warrior duties bleeding from the scars they got at night. They waged two wars, one in the day and one in the night. There had been no doubt to any of them which one was more dangerous. It would be devastating to Ivypool if a trick of Tigerstar and Hawkfrost caused all that she had fought against to come back.

"I can teach you some of what he taught me," she suggested. "I can tell that you've been going." Mountainpaw stiffened. "That's why I wanted to be your mentor."

"So you can talk me out of it," Mountainpaw said warily. Ivypool didn't reply. He was very clever already; it was probably Bramblestar's work. Maybe he did know what he was doing.

"I thought it would help with training," she suggested. "I'll know why you start dozing off during our fighting bouts. I'd deal with it differently." Ivypool scented the air. "Tell me what cats are nearby." Mountainpaw scented the air, and Ivypool watched with interest. He had such super senses. How did they work? Were they like Doveheart's? The apprentice opened his eyes again.

"Molewhisker and Sorreltail just took Snowpaw and Honeypaw exploring," he reported. "Leafpool, Dustfur, Foxleap, and Littlepaw are on patrol near the WindClan border. Mouseclaw, Cinderheart, and Whitewing are hunting not far from here."

"Can you take me where we won't be overheard?" she suggested. Mountainpaw looked at her, perplexed, but began to lead the way through the forest. Ivypool let herself trust him: he probably didn't know what to make of her mentoring abilities. He might even be thinking of Brackenheart, her last apprentice. Hopefully, he was looking at her requests as tests.

Finally, they arrived in what Jayfeather called Herb Garden. It was on the banks of the river, where all of Jayfeather's herbs flourished. The wind was strong here, and it carried their scents away towards RiverClan territory. Ivypool meowed her approval at her apprentice; Mountainpaw nodded his thanks.

"Good choice," Ivypool explained. They sat, staring over Snake River and towards RiverClan. Ivypool finally broke the silence. "I know about your powers, Mountainpaw."

Mountainpaw looked up at her, shocked, but he said nothing. Ivypool continued, trying to stay calm and figure out his reaction.

"I know…well, probably more about the prophecy than you do," Ivypool said. "Lionstar wanted me as your mentor so I could help you. I want to make sure that you do what you're duty is: to help ThunderClan."

"That's all I want," Mountainpaw confirmed. Ivypool's heart warmed – he really did think that Hawkfrost was helping him. He was a good cat, deep down. She knew it. He wasn't lost to her touch yet. She looked down, meeting his equally blue eyes. He looked like Greyheart, she thought to herself.

"That's why I'm afraid you're making a mistake," she pointed out. "I understand that you think that you're just learning, and that whatever you're being asked to do is worth it. You're probably right."

"Then what's the problem?"

"Eventually, the training will get so worth it that the tasks will get bigger," continued Ivypool. "He'll start asking you to learn things for him, or injure certain enemies in battle. He'll come up with these clever little plans, that to you, will sound like great ideas." Her heart constricted over her own guilt. "I once started a battle that killed many warriors, thanks to his influence."

Mountainpaw didn't know how to answer that, and he looked away.

"He wants me to heal his wounds," Mountainpaw explained. "I made a deal. Two lessons, and I'd decide. I've had one."

"It was worth it, wasn't it?" Mountainpaw nodded in agreement. "All of his lessons are. But I'll remind you that I took them all. And, as your mentor, I'm required to teach you everything I know." Mountainpaw stared up at her, his eyes curious. "And I wouldn't make you do anything worse than get rid of some ticks." Mountainpaw laughed at that, and Ivypool sighed in relief – inwardly, of course. It was working, she figured. Her story about the battle with ShadowClan had hit him. Ivypool couldn't read minds like Skypaw, but she did know that Mountainpaw was a good cat. He was just trying to learn some battle moves. He wasn't interested in starting wars, and her story had made him understand that Hawkfrost was up to no good. That relieved Ivypool. Any second now, he would ask for her help.

"How did you get out?" Ivypool smiled. "Who helped you?"

"Jayfeather promised my family protection," Ivypool answered. "I destroyed Hawkfrost myself in the battle, and that was how it ended."

"How does he still exist?"

"Because _I_ destroyed him. Tigerstar is wounded, because it was Lionstar that killed him. You are like your father, when it comes to battle technique." She smiled, wondering if he understood that his father was supernaturally gifted, too. Mountainpaw could have comprehended, but he didn't make any noise of revelation.

"Can I get out?" Ivypool looked down at him, pity in her heart. She nodded quietly.

"I can go back with you," she encouraged him. "I'll go there every night until he calls you."

"How will I find you?"

"You won't. I'll find you." Mountainpaw stared at his paws, as if wondering if he was just being fooled. She sounded like anyone else; she was trying to convince him that Tigerstar was bad news. Mountainpaw could resist at any moment. But when he glanced back up, he just looked sort of afraid.

"Promise?" he asked. Ivypool nodded, touched by the comment. He was good, deep down. That was what she knew about him. He was confident and strong, and according to Bluemoon, he was arrogant and thought that he knew everything. But when Ivypool had cut down his defenses, and when she had told him that his special Dark Forest crouch wasn't so special, she had gotten to him. He trusted her, just a little bit, because she had been there. She had known all along that she would be able to get to him. Doveheart, Lionstar, even Jayfeather…they couldn't have gotten to Mountainpaw, not on this level.

She would keep that promise, too. Every night, she would wait in front of the training clearing, or she would follow Hawkfrost's scent until she found the place in which he trained Mountainpaw. He wasn't long lost yet, but he was fighting a losing battle. Until she was in the picture, Hawkfrost had the upper hand. But, maybe, if she worked with Mountainpaw, she could get him out of the Dark Forest for good. That was the goal.

* * *

**Elsi: Hmmm...so, what will Ivypool do? This is kind of not proud and arrogant for Mountain; does he believe her or not? We shall see, we shall see. I think the next chapter takes place that night...yes, that would make sense, because then we go back to Doveheart and Willowpaw. ANYWAYS, I hope to get you at least the next two chapters before I recover. That might happen tomorrow! I'm on such a roll.**

**Trek: Yeah, you are...I'm impressed. You've been doing like three FULL chapters a day. Three and a half, I guess.**

**Elsi: More than that. I basically outlined War of Shadows last night. Right! That reminds me. So, if you haven't checked my profile page (today the 28th), you won't know about this. I'm kind of plotting out an idea for a prequel to Elemental. Kind of like Sunstrike's Story, which I think will be a series of one-shots if I ever get around to finishing this and Book Four. Which may take a while. Anyways, it'd be me focusing on what happened after I veered off from canon and began writing Elemental. I'd just read Fading Echoes when I started writing this (hence why Flametail lives in Elemental), so it'd basically start after that battle with ShadowClan (the one that Ivypool just mentioned!) and it would end in what the older guys call the War of Shadows. Wow, I wonder where the book title came from. Yeah, it'd follow Ivy and Dove and Jay and Lion. The Four, and their prophecy. Which I enhanced and lengthened, but it's not as positive as the one in Last Hope. Basically, I want to explain what happened with Lionblaze and Cinderheart, how Lionblaze and Icecloud became a thing, what happened with Ivypool and Bumblestripe, and where Doveheart's relationship with Tigerheart got all confusing. She should probably talk to him, next time she has a chapter. Hmm. So, tell me what you think!**

**Trek: And review in general! Elsi and I set up the little comment box again. It's down there. We had to disguise it as a review button, because of 's guidelines and whatever, but it ISN'T. Promise. It's a...comment box. Much less effort required.**

**Elsi: See you soon, I hope! Hope you liked your older generation chapters!**


	6. Chapter 4: Mentor and Apprentice

**Elsi: Happy New Year, everybody! Here's a quick present-chapter to help rush in 2013!**

**Trek: I thought you hated rushing in the new year.**

**Elsi: I do. I find the words I just said extremely corny, but that's okay. Anyways, here's Chapter 4 for all of my readers! It goes back to the Great Five agan - know you missed them! This chapter is Mountain, and the next one will be Willow, I think. Yeah, that's right. Also, I'm sorry I didn't get this up sooner. I did finish it a few days ago, but I originally planned to post Chapter 5 with it. I'll work on Chapter 5 now, but no promises! I'm really bad at writing the beginning-middle bits of a book._  
_**

**Trek: We've noticed. Anyways, Elsi doesn't own Warriors.**

**Elsi: We've noticed? What's that supposed to mean? TREK!**

* * *

Chapter 4: Mentor and Apprentice

Darkness threatened to choke Mountainpaw, and he'd never been so afraid. He wouldn't admit that, of course. He'd been here before, and he'd trained here before. Hawkfrost hadn't hurt him, and neither had Tigerstar. Really, there was nothing to be afraid of. But Mountainpaw couldn't help but think about what Ivypool had said. Had Hawkfrost really convinced her to start a war? Why would she ever agree to that? Had she been tricked or something? That made him think about this deal with Hawkfrost in a different way. Even if he loved his next lesson, he had to say no. There was no way he could heal Tigerstar – something awful would come of it. Ivypool's story had guaranteed that.

But Mountainpaw had adored his last lesson. Hawkfrost's teachings, which were surprisingly simple, but incredibly valuable and different, had changed his training radically. One lesson! A second could put him to warrior level. Did Ivypool really know all of Hawkfrost's tricks? Could she teach him, too? That was a good deal.

Hawkfrost's blue eyes alerted Mountainpaw of his dark mentor's presence, and he forced his fear under a stony mask. The cat from the Place of No Stars looked him up and down for a few seconds.

"I heard that my brother is dead," Hawkfrost said. "That's a shame. He was your mentor, wasn't he?" Mountainpaw swallowed hard at the mention of Bramblestar. His mentor had taught him _everything._ He would trade Ivypool for Bramblestar any day – Bramblestar was everything that he wanted to be. Mountainpaw nodded. Hawkfrost sat back on his haunches, and Mountainpaw slowly tensed. That position looked innocent, but he saw the tension in Hawkfrost's legs. He was going to pounce when Mountainpaw wasn't expecting it.

"Your new mentor is Ivypool now," Hawkfrost said simply. Mountainpaw gave confirmation, but Hawkfrost didn't visibly react. Would the dark cat have a positive or negative reaction to his former apprentice? Hawkfrost thought for a moment.

"She was a good apprentice," he pondered. "She wasn't as talented as you are now, when she was your age. But then again, you're a special case, aren't you, Mountainpaw? Ivypool was always a particularly good trickster."

Those words made Mountainpaw uneasy. He didn't like hearing his new mentor called a trickster, not after she had gotten all of his secrets out of him. A possibility occurred to him: what if Ivypool had been…lying to him? No…he would wait it out. She would be here soon, and then he could know for sure. She wouldn't lie about something so serious.

"She helped in the organization of the war, you know," Hawkfrost went on. "It was such a shame when she turned on me. I don't know why she did it. Probably that stupid medicine cat and his lies." Mountainpaw gulped, not liking the sound of that. Jayfeather was Birdpaw's mentor, and a cat his sister trusted. He could trust Jayfeather, too. Nothing Hawkfrost said could change that. Ivypool had to come for him soon!

"Well, enough about Ivypool," Hawkfrost said. "We should begin our second lesson, shouldn't we, Mountainpaw? Then, maybe you'll help my father out of his…situation?"

"Let's see if I'm satisfied before I make any decisions," Mountainpaw drawled. He was kind of looking forward to what Hawkfrost had to show him. "Can you teach me something that you didn't teach Ivypool?"

"Of course," laughed Hawkfrost. "Now, if you'll follow me. I want to show you a very special place in the Place of No Stars." Mountainpaw decided that he didn't like the sound of Hawkfrost's laugh – but, he was curious. Was there really something that Hawkfrost hadn't taught Ivypool? And was he really ready for something that she had never been ready for?

Of course he was. Hawkfrost had said it earlier – he was way more talented than she had been. He had incredible powers. If Hawkfrost tried to trick him, Mountainpaw would be ready. Really, nothing could go wrong. Squaring his shoulders, Mountainpaw followed the ghostly warrior back into the strange trees. They walked in silence for a few moments, and Mountainpaw let his senses flow. That was one thing he really didn't like about this place – he felt so strained. He felt almost like a normal cat, and that sensation was stifling to him.

Hawkfrost paused ahead, taking a seat by what looked to Mountainpaw to be a large slate of ice. Willowpaw would like it, thought Mountainpaw. His heart gave a pang – he hoped that his sister would return to the Clans soon. They needed her, especially now.

_You need yourself, _Bramblestar had said. _This is your quest now._ Did that mean that he had to be alone in this? No, Mountainpaw knew better than that. If there was another…thing…he would need his littermates at his side to do anything about it. He didn't do well alone. Swallowing hard, Mountainpaw came to sit beside Hawkfrost at the ice.

"This is an exciting place," Hawkfrost began. "It's the one place that gives us access into the real world."

Mountainpaw's breath caught in his throat. That was pretty amazing. What was the catch? Would Hawkfrost really give away a secret so large, to him? Maybe this was a way of gaining his loyalty.

"You're going to show me how to use it?" he asked, amazed. Hawkfrost laughed.

"Don't be ridiculous," said Hawkfrost. "But I will show you something in its depths. On…a condition."

Mountainpaw wasn't surprised by this, and he waited for the catch. Surely there was one.

"For a look, you help my father," Hawkfrost ordered. His blue eyes flashed. "You _are_ going to help him, aren't you?"

"Hey, that wasn't part of our deal," Mountainpaw snapped, trying to stop his paws from shaking. He couldn't let Hawkfrost get the better of him. "I get to decide after today's lesson."

Hawkfrost gave a tilt of his head.

"That was before I showed you the pond," he explained. "You wanted to learn something your mentor couldn't teach you, and I can give you that. But if I do that, you have to give me a little extra." Mountainpaw stared at the ice pond, watching the surface carefully. He could see anything through that slate of ice. He could find Willowpaw and check on her…or maybe he could figure out the source of the earthquake. Wasn't it worth giving Tigerstar a little…boost of energy?

Oh, where was Ivypool now? She would be able to tell him what to do – but she wasn't here.

"All I have to do is give Tigerstar some energy?" Mountainpaw asked, confused. Hawkfrost nodded calmly.

"Just enough to get him back on his feet," Hawkfrost answered. "It's easy enough. Makes things fair. StarClan got a chance to survive – why didn't my father?" Mountainpaw didn't answer, just watching the slate of ice. What could Hawkfrost show him in that pool? It would be worth anything that Tigerstar could do to him.

"And you'll show me something of my choice in the pool," Mountainpaw verified. Hawkfrost nodded. Mountainpaw took another step forward, stretching a paw over the pool. There was no reflection, and he paused. What should he do? He desperately wanted to look in the pool…but what if this was a trick?

"Alright." He said the word, very quietly, and suddenly, light exploded out of the pond. Mountainpaw was knocked backwards, and he looked up in terror as Hawkfrost walked towards him, his blue eyes gleaming in the light of the creepy pond. Mountainpaw scrambled backwards, but he couldn't escape the older cat, and he felt the energy draining from his body. No!

"Mountainpaw!" As Hawkfrost raised an unsheathed paw, a collision of grey flew into him, pushing him into the ground beside the pond. Mountainpaw slowly raised his head, feeling a greater awareness come back into him.

"You dare…" roared Hawkfrost, and he raised a terrible paw to knock Ivypool away. Mountainpaw watched his mentor yelp, and dots of dark crimson blood splashed into the pond. The water sizzled, and Mountainpaw slowly got to his paws. "Why did you come back?"

"Give me my apprentice, and I'll leave," answered Ivypool, tensing her body. Mountainpaw looked up at her, and Hawkfrost just laughed, turning back. His eyes caused a wave of pain to wash up Mountainpaw's spine, and he gasped. Ivypool's eyes spread wide.

"We made a deal, and he needs to keep his end," Hawkfrost spat. "My father is recovering now, thanks to Mountainpaw's strength. A life for a life. It's only right."

_Into the pool._ Mountainpaw knew the voice so well, but he couldn't place it. Who was speaking to him? _Take Ivypool and go. I will save you._ Mountainpaw struggled to his feet, and another pelt brushed against him. Hawkfrost looked up, bewildered, as a figure in light stepped up towards him. Ivypool cowered, blinded, and Mountainpaw found himself filled with strength. He pushed off of the ground, landing with grace near his weakened mentor. She was injured.

"Come on, the cat will help us," promised Mountainpaw. Ivypool met his eyes and nodded, and Mountainpaw cast another glance at their savior. He couldn't figure it out – was this cat male? Female? Silver? Gold? Something bright flashed towards him, and Mountainpaw shoved Ivypool and himself into the pond. He was falling, falling, falling…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mountainpaw opened his eyes wearily, finding himself surrounded by light.

"Ivypool, Mountainpaw." It wore away for a moment, and Mountainpaw found himself collapsed on soft grass, his mentor stretched out beside him. He looked over at Ivypool, who met his eyes with a calm smile of appreciation. She had kept her promise after all. Dark scratches flittered over Ivypool's shoulder and neck – she was still hurt. Carefully, Mountainpaw got to his feet, fixing his eyes ahead of him. Who had spoken to him?

"Bramblestar," Mountainpaw breathed. His former mentor sat before them, just as majestic and noble as he had always been. "Bramblestar, what just happened?"

"Hawkfrost was not lying about the properties of the pond," Bramblestar explained. "There's one in StarClan as well. Your deal with Hawkfrost could activate some of the powers. You're lucky Ivypool rescued you, or Hawkfrost would have taken your life to save Tigerstar." The former leader of ThunderClan frowned, his amber eyes glittering. "I'm disappointed that you got so interested in the darkness."

"I'm sorry, Bramblestar…" muttered Mountainpaw, bowing his head. Shame washed over him. He had almost destroyed the Clans, hadn't he? If Tigerstar had taken his life…

"You will have to account for your actions, of course," Bramblestar rumbled. "Tigerstar _will_ recover. You were rescued by a good friend, but their life will be taken."

"No!" cried Mountainpaw, standing straight. "That can't…"

"They will be alright…for now. But lives will be taken, Mountainpaw."

"Bramblestar…" murmured Mountainpaw, bowing his head. One of his Clanmates would die, all because he had listened to Hawkfrost. Ivypool draped her tail over his shoulder.

"Please, Bramblestar…" began Ivypool. "Help us now. Can you tell us about the earthquakes?" Mountainpaw glanced up at her. Earthquake? Was that what the shaking earth was called? Would there be…more? Horror caught in his throat.

"They've been predetermined," Bramblestar explained. "The revival of Tigerstar will, unfortunately, make the earthquakes more deadly for ThunderClan. They shake the entire area; the other Clans will suffer as well."

Mountainpaw shook his head – had his actions hurt the other Clans? Or were they going to all fall, and was that determined? There was no way! He had power over the earth; he would stop the earthquakes before they collapsed the Clans! He just had to.

"Can you help us?" begged Ivypool. "A warning or…anything?"

Bramblestar's pelt glowed with stars, and Mountainpaw watched as his former mentor stared at him.

"You need your littermates, Mountainpaw," Bramblestar said to him. "And you will come to need Ivypool as well. In the end, only you can stop disaster from happening again."

Ivypool glanced down at him, and Mountainpaw watched Bramblestar. Acceptance settled into his heart. All of this was his fault, anyways, and he would work as hard as he could to help the Clan again. Once they got Willowpaw back, everything would be easier again! Then, he could stop the earthquakes, and no more cats would die. That was all there was to it, right? Right.

Bramblestar's starry outline began to fade, and Mountainpaw's heart constricted. He didn't want his friend, his role model, to go. Why had Bramblestar left him alone to deal with this? Then light pressed around them, and Ivypool vanished from beside him.

Mountainpaw's eyes shot open, and the darkness of reality, of the apprentice's den, came back around him. He was momentarily dizzy, but a deep breath slowed his fear. Amber-turquoise eyes flickered up, and Mountainpaw shook his head when he recognized Littlepaw's gaze.

"Are you okay?" Littlepaw meowed. "You've been twitching a lot…I was starting to get worried."

Mountainpaw looked over at Skypaw, knowing that he should only tell the secrets to all of his littermates.

"Tell you later," he said quietly, and he curled up again to think. Bramblestar was right. While he needed Ivypool, his mentor, and while he needed all four of his littermates, there were certain things that only he could do. If this was his quest, then he would do it. Alone.

* * *

**Elsi: I'm not all together thrilled by this chapter, but it's pretty cool. I've got the pool idea worked out and such. And who was that mysterious cat who rescued Mountainpaw and Ivypool? Honestly, I'm not doing a god job of making surprises come out of nowhere, but that's okay, right?**

**Trek: Maybe you're just underestimating your vague-ness. **

**Elsi: Maybe I am. I don't know. What did you guys think? And are you excited to see what happens with Willowpaw and Doveheart? I AM! I'm also excited to get REVIEWS! Please? Please? For Christmas?**


	7. Chapter 5: Plans and Prophecies

**Elsi: I've been so active lately! Isn't it awesome? No, really, I'm just trying to crank out as much as I can to make up for whenever I vanish back into school. It's always a problem, because Fanfiction has never been my first priority. Don't get me wrong, I love the Great Five. But I also love other stuff!**

**Trek: Honestly, I don't think they're going to hate you for writing original fiction.**

**Elsi: You never know with people. But these people are sensible! Yay sensibility! Anyways, here's the Willow chapter I was leading up to in Chapter 2. It's pretty talky-talky and thinky-thinky. I hope that's okay! :D**

**Trek: Elsi doesn't own Warriors, although the addition to the Three (or Four) and their prophecy is new. The whole bit about the dark prophet and what not, that's hers. But Ivypool and Doveheart aren't!**

**Elsi: Okay, okay, they get it. READ AND REVIEW, PLEASE!**

* * *

Chapter 5: Plans and Prophecies

Willowpaw's light blue eyes scanned her surroundings. She knew that these cats hated her; she hated herself, too. Already, her icy touch had killed three rogues, and she felt like she could do worse. The ice was everywhere. Only Creek and Glow would go anywhere near her, and the other cats were just angry. Many of them wanted to kill her, Willowpaw knew, but most of them were too afraid to do anything about it. She almost wished that they would. They all thought that she was some sort of monster – and, Willowpaw knew that she was.

"Willowpaw?" Glow's white head pushed into the small, icy-cold shelter that the rogues had given to Willowpaw. "Someone is here to see you."

Willowpaw gave a mew of consent, and Glow's eyes narrowed with sadness. A prickle of relief fell into Willowpaw's system. This new cat would come and kill her for sure. That was good. She deserved to die. Carefully, Willowpaw settled her chin onto her paws, feeling drizzles of ice wander into her fur.

While she waited, she must have dozed off. She dreamed of a pond, and of her brother, and of a place where there was no light. She dreamed that she had found a peculiar cat, who had promised to save her littermate. The cat had been familiar – Littlepaw, Birdpaw, or Skypaw, she figured. Or maybe it was someone else, like Lionblaze, or Jayfeather. Someone had helped Mountainpaw; that was good, thought Willowpaw. If she had gotten there first, she would have probably killed Mountainpaw.

When she finally opened her eyes, an even more peculiar cat. Doveheart sat at his paws, her amber eyes watching her.

"What are you doing here?" Willowpaw demanded, sitting up in her icy bedding. "You shouldn't be here. I'm still dreaming!"

"I came to find you," Doveheart promised. "Your littermates need you. A lot has happened in the Clans." She frowned. "We need you, Willowpaw."

Horrified, Willowpaw scrambled backwards and shook her head. No! She could never go back to the Clans! She'd kill all of them, her friends, her family, all of them. There was no way she could go back.

"Willowpaw?" Doveheart called. Willowpaw shook her head, unable to speak, crawling up the wall to the ledge above her. How could Doveheart come here?

"Didn't you see what I did?" asked Willowpaw wildly. "I made the earth shake! I made the camp collapse, and the trees caved in. And it was all my fault…" She shook her head, tears turning into icicles on her face. Doveheart approached her calmly, her amber eyes soft.

"That had nothing to do with you," Doveheart began cautiously. "StarClan said so."

Hatred of Doveheart welled up in Willowpaw's chest, and she sneered.

"Don't _lie_ to me!" she spat, making Doveheart recoil in surprise. "Do you think I don't know when I destroy something?!"

"Willowpaw, please," Doveheart began. "Just come talk to me. Let me explain what's going on."

"No," answered Willowpaw, quivering. Doveheart wanted to carry her off, back to the Clans, where there were even more cats that she could kill. What if her next victim was Bramblestar? Or Jayfeather? She couldn't risk throwing the Clan into disarray. Even worse, what if she killed Mouseclaw or Brackenpaw? If she put either of them in danger….

"Willowpaw," Doveheart continued. The silver she-cat took a daring leap, balancing precariously on a beam of wood. She was so close, Willowpaw could feel the warmth in her blood. No! She would freeze Doveheart from the inside out. She'd done it before – twice. Two of the rogues, the ones that took care of her, had come too close. Now they knew what she was, and no one would come any closer than the door.

"Don't come any closer," Willowpaw warned. "I'll kill you."

"I don't think so," Doveheart began, taking the tiniest of steps forward. Willowpaw felt her paws begin to shake; why was Doveheart doing this! If she came any closer, she would die, didn't she know that? Why was she still trying to reach her? "You didn't cause the earthquake."

Willowpaw wanted to scream at her again. Of course she caused the earthquake! There wasn't anyone powerful enough to cause a disaster like that except for her! How couldn't she have caused it? Willowpaw had cried, sitting alone, and the earth had begun to shake. The two were certainly connected.

"How could you?" Doveheart inquired. "You don't have any power over the earth."

Those words made Willowpaw blink, and she felt the weight of the world disappear from her shoulders. Amazingly, Doveheart was right. She was ice elemental; Mountainpaw was the only one that could have done something so powerful. So, was it Mountainpaw?

"Then it was my brother," she said harshly. "You should have as little to do with us as possible." Doveheart slid forward on the banister, and Willowpaw flinched. She didn't _want_ to kill Doveheart, but would she be able to stop herself? The warrior was warm, and Willowpaw instinctively was cold.

"It was a coincidence," Doveheart promised. "Mountainpaw wants to try and stop it from happening again."

Willowpaw just stared at her, and Doveheart took another step forward. Willowpaw shrank backwards into the banisters, trying to get away, but there was no escape. Doveheart's amber eyes gleamed with trust.

"He needs you," Doveheart went on. "It's the only way to save ThunderClan. That's what you want, isn't it?"

Willowpaw stared at the fluffy grey she-cat, nodding slowly. She really did want to save ThunderClan. She loved the cats, and she didn't want any of them to get hurt. But how could she possibly help? She was a monster, a demon. All she could do was destroy. Doveheart couldn't possibly be telling the truth.

"All I can do is kill," Willowpaw told Doveheart. Doveheart shook her head calmly. "You should leave, Doveheart. I've killed three cats."

"That wasn't your fault," Doveheart told her, nudging forward. "You're absolutely distraught. Your powers are getting the best of you. Come home. We can help you."

Willowpaw shook her head frantically.

"It's something about warmth," she pleaded, begging the she-cat to stop. "I have power over _ice_, Doveheart! If you come any closer, I'll freeze you, too."

Doveheart paused, her tail swinging back and forth. Willowpaw let out a sigh of relief; maybe that had done the trick.

"I think you can stop it," Doveheart encouraged. "I'm going to get to the ground, and I want you to come talk to me."

"I'll hurt you," Willowpaw pleaded, but Doveheart shook her head.

"No, you're going to control your power," Doveheart promised her. "I won't leave until you talk to me. I want to tell you what's going on, about the earthquake, about the Clan, everything I know. When I'm done with that, we can go back to the Clan."

"What if I don't want to go?" snapped Willowpaw. She knew already that she could never return to ThunderClan. She'd killed Brackenfur, and that hadn't been an accident. Two other cats had died out in the wilderness; clearly, Willowpaw could turn her eyes on anyone and kill them. What if she lost control back in ThunderClan? There were so many cats there to destroy.

"I won't force you," Doveheart promised calmly. She flicked her tail, and fell from the banister, landing carefully on the ground. Sitting up, Doveheart pulled her tail around her paws and fixed Willowpaw with those amber eyes. Willowpaw waited, not knowing what to do. Doveheart was stubborn, and she knew it from all the stories of the war. There was no way Doveheart would leave until Willowpaw at least came down. But if she did come down, she would kill Doveheart in an instant. It was just how she worked. She was a monster.

"I trust you," Doveheart mewed. Willowpaw couldn't move, even if she wanted to. Doveheart…trusted her? No other cat had trusted her with her powers, not since she had let them show. Surely, Doveheart was being foolish.

Cautiously, Willowpaw dropped down from her perch, landing hard in the chilly hay below. She peered at Doveheart, unsure. How was Doveheart so sure that Willowpaw could do it? It had been hard for her to even eat her meals without turning them into blocks of ice. Could she really resist freezing Doveheart?

"When you left, Birdpaw and Jayfeather were dealing with the epidemic," Doveheart began, still holding Willowpaw's eyes. "She could have used your support, but it wouldn't have been enough. Eventually, Jayfeather and Birdpaw found a cure that saved the Clans."

That was relieving to know, and Willowpaw nodded. See? Her siblings would be fine without her. They'd already accomplished so much.

"But cats did die, Willowpaw," Doveheart went on. That made Willowpaw stop, and she realized that she had been cautiously creeping towards Doveheart. Had that really happened? She hadn't had the urge to freeze anything. "Runningpaw, Birchfall, and Cherrymist. Birdpaw wasn't quick enough to save everyone, but she could save the rest of us."

That was true, Willowpaw admitted. Even though ThunderClan had lost some cats, they hadn't lost the entire Clan. Birdpaw and Jayfeather had needed to keep up their hope, and they had. Willowpaw respected that courage; she wished that she had it.

"Everything was looking alright," Doveheart continued. "Brackenheart and Dustfur are warriors now."

"They are?" Willowpaw couldn't help but purr; her best friend was a warrior! Brackenheart. She loved the name, because it fit him well. If anything, he deserved to be named after his heart. He was fine without her – he was doing well, then. At least he wasn't hurt.

"Greyheart and Bluemoon, too," added Doveheart. "They should be keeping vigil now." She took a deep breath. "It was Lionstar's first ceremony."

The warmth faded from Willowpaw's heart, and cold air compressed around her. Doveheart recoiled, and Willowpaw scampered backwards. She had almost hurt Doveheart, she knew it! How would she ever be able to get closer now?

"It's alright," Doveheart called after her. "You stopped it, Willowpaw. You stopped your powers and your emotions. I'm fine." She swept a spot off the icy ground. "Sit with me, please. I trust you to control yourself."

"I don't trust myself," meowed Willowpaw quietly. Doveheart purred in encouragement.

"Come on, you're stronger than that," she urged. "Cats die every day."

"Not leaders," protested Willowpaw.

"But Bramblestar's death had nothing to do with you," Doveheart promised. "He was crushed when the Highledge fell. Lionstar is leader now, and…I'm his deputy."

Willowpaw hesitated when she said that. Her father had sent his deputy, his most important Clan member, after her? Did he trust her, too? Someone did.

"Congratulations," she mewed cautiously. Doveheart laughed.

"And Honeypaw and Snowpaw are apprentices," she finished. "You see, Willowpaw? Life goes on, no matter what kind of disaster strikes the Clan."

"But I could wipe them all out," protested Willowpaw. She shivered. "You don't understand what everyone wants me to do. I…" _I can't let them down._

"_When great overcomes good, flame will quench the eternal darkness, water will fall into starlit power, wind will curl the straight lines of truth, rock will knock at the door of balance, ice will freeze the roots of everything, and the land will shake to end it all." _Willowpaw looked up in shock when the words came out of Doveheart's mouth, and the older she-cat purred. "I know more about the prophecy than you do."

"But it's not you in it," Willowpaw cried. "I don't know how to…freeze the roots of everything! I don't want to. What if that means I have to destroy them all?"

"You won't," Doveheart insisted. "I know a thing or two about prophecies. They work out in the end, and you always have some input. If the prophecy tells you to destroy ThunderClan, you can _always_ walk away. It'll turn out to mean something else, all along."

"How do you know?" snapped Willowpaw. "You've never been in this situation."

"_There will be three cats, kin of your kin, with the power of the stars in their paws. A dark prophet will arise to complete the Good Four, light of light and the first enemies of the darkness. With starlight in their paws, they will defeat the shadows to save the Clans." _That made Willowpaw frown. She'd never heard that prophecy before. "That was my prophecy."

"Your prophecy?" questioned Willowpaw. Doveheart nodded enthusiastically.

"I never knew what it was talking about until after the war," she continued. "There will be three cats – Lionstar, Jayfeather, Doveheart. Lionstar cannot be defeated in battle, Jayfeather can see in dreams and has incredible power in StarClan's realm, and I have senses like Mountainpaw's. The prophecy was delivered to Firestar, and we're all Firestar's kin."

"What does the power of the stars mean?" asked Willowpaw cautiously. Now she was curious. Did Doveheart trust her so much that she would explain everything?

"Well, we're still not sure," said Doveheart, her whiskers twitching. "For most of the war with the Dark Forest, we thought it meant that we had the ability to decide who survived, StarClan or the Place of No Stars. Now that Jayfeather keeps getting visions of the five of you as stars…we're sure that our job is to guide you."

Willowpaw took this in. So StarClan did have something in store for her, something so great that Doveheart and Jayfeather and Lionblaze – Lionstar, she corrected herself – had to guide them? Wow.

"A dark prophet referred to Ivypool," explained Doveheart. "For most of the war, she fought for Tigerstar. She switched sides and became our spy, and we became four. And we defeated the shadow-cats that Tigerstar called up, and we destroyed the Dark Forest." Her eyes clouded. "Or, so we thought."

"Now there's us?" inquired Willowpaw. She realized for the first time that she was sitting nearly a tail-length from Doveheart. Forcing herself to keep calm, Willowpaw took a deep breath. She could feel the warmth of Doveheart's fur, and of her blood, but there was nothing pressing Willowpaw to turn everything to ice. She exhaled slowly, smiling – this was just like sitting with any other cat!

"Now there's you," Doveheart affirmed. "You make everything confusing, but we're here to guide you. That's always been our true purpose."

"So you can help me with my powers?" Willowpaw wanted to know. Doveheart nodded.

"I think that I'm your guide," Doveheart explained. "I will do anything within my power to help you. But that requires you coming back to ThunderClan and accepting that you _can_ save the Clans."

Willowpaw thought for a moment. The heavy weight of the world crashed back on her shoulders, and she stared wearily at Doveheart.

"I just want a normal life," she admitted, annoyed. "I want to be with my friends. Hunt, fight, be a warrior. Find a mate, eventually, and maybe even have kits." She shook her head. "I don't want to be a part of this prophecy."

"I understand," Doveheart meowed. Willowpaw knew that she did, and compassion bloomed in her heart. "I think you deserve another life, really, I do." Her eyes were sad. "I might have been able to have a mate once. But I let my destiny come first, and now…now all I want to do is serve ThunderClan. You, Willowpaw, don't have to do that."

"Don't I, though?" Willowpaw asked miserably. Doveheart shook her head, and Willowpaw let the fluffy grey she-cat press into her pelt. She was…calm. There was no pressure, no impulse to freeze the warmth that lay in Doveheart. It actually felt nice, to have some source of warmth. Willowpaw leaned into the older she-cat.

"You can live your life," Doveheart promised her. "There will be some times when you may have to put your mate to the side and focus on developing your skills. But I don't think you will ever have to choose one over the other. Prophecies don't say that you can't have a normal life. It's your choice."

"It would be better, though, if I devoted myself to the prophecy," Willowpaw summarized.

"It's your choice," repeated Doveheart. "I never tried it, but Ivypool has a mate and kits. She's very happy. And you're here, which means that Lionstar lived another life. You can do what you want."

Willowpaw looked up at her guide, seeing the peace in Doveheart's eyes. There was something in Doveheart's words that Willowpaw wanted to believe whole-heartedly. She wanted to keep her friendships, with Brackenheart and Mouseclaw and the others. It was sad that Runningpaw had died; Runningpaw had been one of Willowpaw's favorite den-mates. But Doveheart was right in that life did go on. She still had her littermates, and, from what Doveheart was suggesting, the Clan wanted her back.

But could she control her powers? Willowpaw frowned at that thought, before realizing where she was. She was still sitting here, leaning into Doveheart, talking at a normal volume. No ice, no snow, nothing. Just a normal conversation.

"I can go back to ThunderClan?" Willowpaw asked hopefully. Smiling, Doveheart nodded. Willowpaw allowed herself to picture all of her friends, and she purred in spite of herself. "Okay. Let's go. Mountainpaw needs my help."


	8. Chapter 6: Shades of Green

**Elsi: Hello! Look at this thing that I have done for you! More work! Hooray! I wrote this on a whim, and I really would like to write more, I really would, but it's ish bedtime. I know, I know, what is this kid doing going to bed at like 9 PM? You go wake up at 5:45 every morning and have too much work to do. Then complain. But anyways, I thought I would take a bit of time out of my day and share my thoughts with you :) I hope you enjoy them!**

**Elsi: Man, this is lonely. You see, I tend to post when I'm sick, and those are the times when Trek is in town. Trek's not in town :( but maybe I'll get him to send a postcard to you guys or something! YAY!**

**Elsi: ...still really lonely. Well, I don't own Warriors. Just my ideas. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 6: Shades of Green

Littlepaw's heart began to race as he caught a whiff of her scent, its fresh and icy power drawing him to her. They understood each other, his mind whispered. He and his sister were the most connected; water and ice, they went paw in paw. A tiny gasp escaped Skypaw, and as Littlepaw looked up, his sister's whiskers were trembling with careful glee.

"Calm down, Skypaw," Littlepaw said, but he could barely keep his excitement from bursting out of his chest and running free. When Doveheart pushed through the tunnel, looking exhausted, he sprung to his paws. The cat that followed was familiar and yet a stranger; she was nervous, ruffled, slightly manic, but he didn't care. He could mend the tear in her brain easily – that was a lie, and Littlepaw knew it. There were other things that would repair Willowpaw, but eventually, she would recover.

"Willowpaw," purred Littlepaw. Willowpaw winced as he pressed beside her, but after a moment, she carefully threaded her tail with his. Skypaw nuzzled her other side, and for a moment, the chill of her pelt was the best thing Littlepaw thought that he would ever feel. Then something heavily collided with them, and Mountainpaw's rocky scent and Birdpaw's smoky one crashed over him suddenly. Willowpaw took a shuddering breath, looking up at them with wide icy eyes.

"You aren't angry with me," she meowed, looking around. "No one is angry with me."

"We're just happy to see you," Skypaw promised. "We were worried about you."

That was about the time when the rest of the Clan realized that Willowpaw had returned, and for what seemed like moons, cats were crowding Willowpaw, meowing greetings and praises and words that warmed everyone. Littlepaw pressed into his sister's side, and for a long moment, he _knew_ her. He knew that she had killed cats, that she was afraid to hurt others, that this close contact with others was hurting her. She was worried that she would get overworked, and he felt the warmth in his own blood just as she did. He _was _her.

His eyes saw all that she did, his heart beat in time with hers, his mind lined up with hers. Fear swam around him, fear and suffocating warmth and a small, surprising feeling of hope. When Brackenheart approached, his amber eyes swimming with adoration, he felt a sprout of returned affection take root in his chest. When Mouseclaw arrived, he felt his paws began to shake, too, his paws that were bigger now, and furrier now. All that he was…was Willowpaw.

Then he saw the world through his own eyes, and Willowpaw turned her bright eyes to him in surprise. Had they just…? Yes, Littlepaw was sure of it. For a moment, they had been one and the same, a combination of Willowpaw and Littlepaw. Her emotions had been so frighteningly new that he had forgotten to feel his own, and so had she, except that she was within him, too.

_**We'll talk about this later,**_ Littlepaw promised. Willowpaw gave him a soft nod.

A long while later, the crowd died away, and the novelty of seeing Willowpaw returned to them had vanished as the Clan returned to its duties. Only a small crowd remained: Willowpaw's four siblings and Brackenheart, along with Icecloud, Mouseclaw, Lionstar, and Doveheart. Honeypaw and Snowpaw bounced around Willowpaw's paws, their own eyes gleaming.

"You have to come tell us about your adventures!" declared Honeypaw. Willowpaw laughed, smiling, but there was still a manic note to her amusement. Everything about her was slightly off now, and Littlepaw knew exactly how she was feeling.

"I will," she promised, and the two apprentices scampered off to their duties.

Lionstar stared at his kits, and Littlepaw read the masked adoration and relief in his eyes. He imagined what that looked like, seeing them all together. It hadn't happened in a long time, and Littlepaw secretly suspected that something huge was about to sweep in and overtake them again. Something held him back from greeting Willowpaw as Icecloud had, wrapping her entire body around her kit and licking her from head to toe. Littlepaw caught Doveheart's eyes and understood: Willowpaw had passed her troubles to Doveheart, and she had warned Lionstar. That made sense, and Lionstar was giving Willowpaw the space that she craved.

"I'm glad you're back," Lionstar rumbled. "I know Doveheart has told you what has happened." He dipped his head. "We'll need every set of paws if we're to rebuild after this disaster." Willowpaw nodded firmly. "I want Jayfeather to take a look at you and make sure that nothing's wrong."

"Nothing will be-," began Willowpaw, but Doveheart broke in.

"We want to make sure that you're not in shock about what has happened to you, and that your transition back to the Clan is alright," she said slowly. "Once Jayfeather is done, I'm sure Lionstar will let you back into Clan life."

"As soon as possible," Lionstar agreed. He turned to Mouseclaw. "I want Willowpaw caught up with her littermates as soon as possible."

"Yes, Lionstar," Mouseclaw agreed firmly. Lionstar nodded at the five siblings, gave Brackenheart a curious glance, and then pulled back, taking Doveheart with him.

"Come on, Willowpaw, let's get you to the medicine den," Birdpaw said cheerfully, turning to look at her sister. Willowpaw glanced at Littlepaw questioningly.

"Later," he insisted. Nodding, Willowpaw followed Birdpaw across their damaged camp, Icecloud following. Brackenheart wandered a few paces after her, entranced.

"I'm glad she's back," Mouseclaw said thoughtfully. "I've missed training with her."

"I've missed more than that," Brackenheart answered hotly. Littlepaw frowned to himself, glancing between the two toms. There was a battle brewing between them, over his little sister, and he could see it and its outcome without much effort. So long as it wouldn't impact the Clan, they could have fun; that would never happen, though, thought Littlepaw.

This would be interesting.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Moonlight washed over Littlepaw's golden fur, and he turned his attention to the commotion that was a Gathering. A few cats turned to regard ThunderClan's arrival, but they had little interest in him. No one cared about the littlest apprentice, the one with the calming eyes, the soothing voice, and the odd blue paws.

Littlepaw smiled to himself. They would care about him soon.

Mountainpaw and Stealthstep turned in opposite directions, leaving Littlepaw standing on the edge of the island, looking around. Was she here? Was she…?

"Littlepaw!" A purr rose in his throat as he turned around, meeting Ivypaw's dark green eyes. "Can I talk to you?"

Something was wrong. The joy fell from his chest, and he nodded, following her. Ivypaw was thinner than she had been when they'd last met, and her entire face swam with sadness. Was something wrong with WindClan…or was it worse than that?

"What's the matter?" Littlepaw asked as they pushed out of sight. Ivypaw turned to him, her eyes swimming with conflict.

"Lizardpaw's dead." The words tumbled out, hollow and frail, and at once, Littlepaw's heart dropped. He pushed forward, nosing into his friend's shoulder in some attempt to comfort her. There were no words to say, nothing that would take away the burden of losing the littermate that she had grown up with. He knew it well, having lost Willowpaw for several moons; but Willowpaw had returned, and Lizardpaw never would.

"Ivypaw, I'm so sorry," he breathed. She nosed into his fur in response, and Littlepaw gritted his teeth when he found that her muzzle was wet with tears. "I know that she meant a lot." Ivypaw nodded without a sound.

A buzzing erupted in Littlepaw's mind, and he knew that they would be interrupted shortly; the Gathering would begin, and they would have to return to their Clans.

"Ivypaw," he whispered. At the sound of her name, his close friend leaned back to stare at him. "We have to go back. But…" he took a deep breath. "Meet me in two nights, at the border. Our usual spot." She nodded, still distressed. Littlepaw took a good look at her, in her grief, and his heart melted again. He focused on her mind, which exploded open to him, desperate and filled with sorrow.

"You will stop worrying," he said lowly. "You will go back to your Clan without tears." Ivypaw blinked, reading into his eyes, her mind processing his command without resistance. Then, she nodded, pressed her nose to his cheek, and vanished through the bushes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Littlepaw stretched, looking up at the moon. He could sneak out easily now, when no one was watching him… they'd never know.

As soon as he took three steps, though, his attention was averted to his father, who glared at him from across the clearing. Lionstar gave a mighty tilt of his head in summoning. With a sigh, Littlepaw trotted towards him, suspecting what this was about. He didn't want to do this now.

"Where are you going so late?" asked Lionstar. Littlepaw stretched, knowing that he could avoid the question – and knowing that it would do nothing.

"For a walk," he replied. Lionstar gave him a withering amber glare.

"Would this walk, by chance, take you to meet a particular WindClan apprentice?" he wanted to know. Littlepaw's hesitation gave Lionstar the answer he needed; Littlepaw winced as his leader's face morphed into a look of disappointment and anger.

"It's a spy mission," Littlepaw pleaded, his heart speeding up. "Bramblestar wanted me to talk to Ivypaw."

"I don't believe that that's the nature of this mission," Lionstar growled. "And I thought that your mission was over."

Littlepaw blinked in surprise, and Lionstar stood up, so that he towered over his son. Littlepaw swallowed, but then he straightened. He wouldn't be intimidated; one day, he would be Littlestar, the greatest leader the forest had ever seen! Or at least, that was his dream.

"You aren't to meet with her again," insisted Lionstar. "After tonight, you are never to talk to her again. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, Lionstar," whispered Littlepaw, but his chest burned with anger. He didn't want to promise never to see Ivypaw again! She _needed_ him now, more than ever before. If they were never to meet again…Littlepaw would be devastated.

Lionstar nodded, firm, and turned back to his thoughts. Understanding the dismissal, Littlepaw turned away and trotted out of camp, calm as possible. From there, he went in a full-out sprint, heading for the border without thinking of consequence, or being caught, or anything else. He had to leave Ivypaw behind. How could he tell her that? How would he do it?

She was waiting for him when he arrived, staring blankly into the river. Taking his chances, Littlepaw glanced both directions before diving into the water. It slid over his fur, welcoming him, but then Littlepaw pushed up on the shore beside her.

"You're a RiverClan cat," Ivypaw meowed, but the joke was half-hearted. Littlepaw touched his nose to her cheek, his heart rate already increasing.

"How are you?" asked Littlepaw, sitting beside her and pressing into her side. "I'm sure you're…"

"It was the earth shaking," Ivypaw gushed, not even caring that he hadn't asked. "She was trying to get me and Thrushpaw out of the apprentice's den, and…" Her voice cut out, and Littlepaw turned, nuzzling into the warm fur around her neck. She was so warm and soft…he loved to be close to her.

"You'll be okay," he insisted. "She's in StarClan now. She probably pities you."

"She never even got to be a warrior," whispered Ivypaw, ignoring him. "Or a mate…she was growing close to Hailstorm, and now…" Ivypaw shook her head dully. "I don't know what to do."

"You keep going," insisted Littlepaw. Ivypaw glanced at him, her eyes bright as the moon above the forest. "You're a warrior, Ivypaw. And Lizardpaw died to save you. That's what she would have wanted, right?"

Ivypaw just stared at him, and then, after a moment, she nodded. They sat there for a few minutes, not saying anything, just sitting and enjoying the fact that they were together. Littlepaw sighed, Lionstar's words coming back to him. He had to do it, if he was ever to become leader.

"Lionstar knows." The words were flat, empty, but Littlepaw hated that they didn't express his feelings for the decision. Ivypaw glanced over at him. "He told me that I could say goodbye, but that I'm not allowed to see you anymore."

She was hurt, and he could see it in her eyes. Littlepaw opened his mouth to explain, but then she hissed in her anger, and he stopped.

"I don't understand," she growled after a moment, her short claws sliding out to pull at the grass below them. "Why is this against the warrior code?"

"I should be able to attack you and your Clanmates in battle, no matter what," Littlepaw responded. "We're friends…I wouldn't be able to do it."

"That's so stupid," wailed Ivypaw. She turned to him, her eyes fire to his water. "I won't stop seeing you."

"Ivypaw, we _can't,_" insisted Littlepaw. She stood up, then, her fluffy tail lashing back and forth as she paced a tight circle around him. "We have to stop doing this."

"Why?" she demanded, staring at him with eyes wide. "Why, Littlepaw? Tell me why."

His words got caught in his throat, but Littlepaw forced them out.

"If you had to choose between me and WindClan, what would it be?" he managed. Ivypaw sat facing him, frowning.

"It's not like you're my mate," she snapped. "I'd choose WindClan."

"Really?" asked Littlepaw. "If Onestar asked you to kill me or be exiled, what would you do?" Ivypaw stared at him for several long seconds, and Littlepaw saw her realize it, knew that she was realizing it all. He had done so, as well, and there was only one right choice. It was his dreams, or Ivypaw, and he would never sacrifice the thing he cherished most.

"I'd choose WindClan," Ivypaw repeated carefully.

"Then choose WindClan," stressed Littlepaw. He pulled away from her, backing towards the river. "Choose WindClan right now, just like I'm choosing ThunderClan." He could feel the tears in his throat, a blockage of raw pain, but he held them back. Now, Littlepaw had to be the brave one. Taking a deep breath, he turned and dived into the river, swimming across and shaking dry on the other side. She was still standing there, watching him.

"Littlepaw…" meowed Ivypaw quietly. She strained forward, her neck outstretched, her tail raised, balancing on her paws. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you, too," Littlepaw called. He paused. "I'm really sorry, Ivypaw. About Lizardpaw, and…this…"

"I am, too," said Ivypaw. She managed a smile, her eyes bright green. "Goodbye, my RiverClan cat."

"Goodbye, Ivypaw," called Littlepaw. Then, casting his head down, he walked away from her for the final time.

* * *

**Elsi: Awwww, no! LittleXIvy was my favorite! So, I'm very aware of the fact that this chapter is pretty bad and jumps around quite a bit. I've gotten quite long-winded with my writing lately (5-6 pages, my hopeful chapter length, is now superduper short). Anyways, this is what I've got for you. Enjoy this sad little snippet, in which you find out that ThunderClan isn't the only Clan impacted by the earthquake...and you get foreshadowing about Willowpaw! YAY!**

**Elsi: Okay, I'm just really alone here. I'll see if I can get Trek to write some comments for the next chapter...nice, easy, random comments...yeah...**

**Elsi: Anyways, you should review! And if you like this story, and you haven't gone to check out my other stuff, take a look at Sunstrike's Story and/or War of Shadows. They're both related to this story, with WoS being the prequel and Sunstrike's Story being a prequel-side-story-thing. :) Thank you so much for all of your wonderful reviews, by the way! You guys make me want to keep writing this!**


	9. Chapter 7: A Starlit Evening

**Elsi: I'm BACK! You missed me, right? More importantly, you missed this story...yeah, yeah, I know. That's all you care about. :D Well, I've got a day off today, and lately people have been asking me to write more, so here you guys go!**

**Elsi: This is lonely without Trek...anyways, I was considering pulling an April Fool's joke on you, but I already switched Facebook names with one of my best friends (we look the same, so that's fun), so two jokes in one!**

**Elsi: And for those of you wondering where my bud Trek is, he's out of town. Well, technically he's home, but yeah.**

**Elsi: Anways, I don't own Warriors! I love Birdy, though :) Have fun reading!**

* * *

Chapter 7: A Starlit Evening

Birdpaw could tell that Jayfeather was still troubled, troubled from something he had seen in Lionstar's future. What it was, she couldn't tell, and StarClan had not touched her dreams for almost a moon. Her nights were lonely, unguided and leaving her with little hope. What if another earthquake took the Clans by surprise? Is that what worried Jayfeather so much? Was StarClan predicting Lionstar's death next? A shiver ran up her spine, catching Jayfeather's attention.

"What?" he snapped. Birdpaw turned her green eyes on him, shaking her head and returning to her organization of their few dock leaves.

"I've been cooped up here too long, that's all," she teased. "I'm thinking too much." Her mentor gave a humph and a lash of his tail, breathing deeply so as to take inventory of their herb store.

"You could go looking for herbs," Jayfeather said briskly. Birdpaw looked up, but her mentor seemed serious. "We're running short on dock and coltsfoot." He gave her a wave of his tail, evident dismissal. "Take a warrior with you."

"Yes, Jayfeather," meowed Birdpaw, backing out of the den. She kept her eyes trained on Jayfeather for as long as possible, but he didn't droop in defeat or give away his discomfort. Sighing, Birdpaw set her mind to the task at hand, glancing around the camp. It was a lazy evening, leaving the camp full of warriors dozing and sharing tongues. Birdpaw spotted Lionstar and Icecloud sharing a vole, their conversation light-hearted. That was good, then; Lionstar had been busy and frustrated as of late. Birdpaw instinctively turned towards the spot where her friends liked to stay. Mountainpaw and Stealthstep seemed to be arguing over something, while Dustfur and Bluemoon watched on in varying degrees of annoyance. Making a decision, Birdpaw trotted over.

"Can anyone help me with herbs?" inquired Birdpaw, flitting her tail back and forth. Dustfur sat up, nodding his agreement. That was good, decided Birdpaw – she liked Dustfur. He was strong-minded when he wanted to be, and a good warrior despite his losses. In twelve moons, perhaps, Dustfur had lost the cat he loved most, his sister, and his father – and yet, he still pushed on. Birdpaw respected the fighting spirit within him more than anything else.

"What are we looking for?" Dustfur wondered, his brown eyes cheerful. Birdpaw told him quickly, explaining in her usual way. He would know what to do, plus, he'd helped her before. A few minutes in silence passed, while Bird kept her eyes peeled for any sort of leaves that she needed.

"I'm sure you're glad that Willowpaw is back," Dustfur commented quietly, pushing aside a clump of herbs with his paws.

"I am," Birdpaw replied, leaning over to look at his discovery. "There, that's what we need." Dustfur pulled up a few roots with his long claws before shaking his head at her.

"Do you know what made her come back?" he wanted to know. Birdpaw shrugged, uncomfortable about the topic of Willowpaw. She suspected that her sister was still afraid to be involved in Clan life, just from her personality. Would it have any impact on their prophecy? Birdpaw prayed to StarClan that nothing would go wrong.

"Doveheart brought her," she replied. "I don't know much more than that."

"I guess she did a good job, then," Dustfur responded. "You're lucky."

Birdpaw glanced over at him, a little confused. What was he pushing for? Willowpaw had run off into the wilderness and gone crazy. There was nothing _lucky_ about that situation.

"I mean, your sister could come back," Dustfur rumbled. His brown eyes swam with regret, and Birdpaw opened her mouth to say something. She was out of words; nothing could change the situation for Dustfur and Runningpaw. She was gone, really, and it was partially Birdpaw's part.

"I'm sorry," Birdpaw managed to say. "I did everything I could do, but…StarClan called her."

"I know that," Dustfur said a little too curtly. Birdpaw stared at her paws awkwardly, and Dustfur picked up the coltsfoot stems he needed. They walked a few more paces before he began to give her odd looks. "Sorry. I know you did everything you could. You saved the rest of the Clan."

_But I couldn't save Runningpaw,_ Birdpaw meditated. She swallowed the lump of guilt in her throat, flicking her tail softly.

"It was luck," she muttered. She didn't want the credit for saving the Clans – Rushpaw had done just as much work as she had. By working together, the two of them had really and truly saved the Clans. There was no way to claim that she had done all of the work…but then again, she couldn't very well tell Dustfur that she had worked with the RiverClan medicine cat apprentice, could she?

"Did you really do it all by yourself, though?" Dustfur wondered aloud. "I mean, I know that Jayfeather claimed to not know anything…but…"

"Yes," Birdpaw lied. Dustfur met her eyes for several seconds, and Birdpaw held them. She could lie just as easily as anyone else. Her insides went numb for a moment, and then they walked on. He somehow believed her, even though the possibility of her finding a life-saving cure on her own was slim.

"That's extraordinary," Dustfur muttered. "You're going to be a great medicine cat some day, Birdpaw."

_Not if StarClan refuses to talk to me,_ thought Birdpaw, but she just nodded, grateful for his praise. She wanted to be a good medicine cat, and she thought she could do it, too. StarClan had written a prophecy about her, right?

They found the dock a little while later, near the ShadowClan border. Night had fallen, so the scents on the border were strong, but Birdpaw knew that there was little reason to worry. ShadowClan was recovering from the sickness just like the other Clans.

"This was the last place I saw Windfeather," muttered Dustfur quietly. Herbs muffled his words, but Birdpaw knew that she had heard him right. She stopped short, nudging him.

"What about Windfeather?" demanded Birdpaw. Dustfur recoiled from the question, and Birdpaw knew that there was something there, some secret that she was missing. Curiosity powered her, and Birdpaw took a step towards her Clan-mate.

"It's nothing," snapped Dustfur, his growl suddenly cold. "Let's just go back."

Birdpaw walked sullenly behind him, trying to think of a way to make him open up. Finally, she slid up beside him.

"I know you two were friends," Birdpaw said quietly. "I know it must be rough to think about him leaving. But…if you know anything…"

"It's Windfeather's problem," snapped Dustfur. "I won't betray him."

"So you do know why he left," summarized Birdpaw, arching an eyebrow. Dustfur shot her a glance, but then he sighed. "The Clan deserves to know."

"I can't just tell the entire Clan," snapped Dustfur. Birdpaw hesitated for a moment before continuing.

"What about Whitewing?" she continued. "Doesn't she deserve to know?"

That made Dustfur think for a little while, and Birdpaw decided to let him.

"You should be able to tell her," Birdpaw encouraged. "Or I can do it, if you want. I'm the medicine cat, after all." Dustfur considered this for a while, and Birdpaw took a deep breath. "This is bothering you, Dustfur, I know it is. You should be able to talk to someone about what you're feeling."

"I have to keep my friends' secrets," Dustfur said stubbornly. Birdpaw lashed her tail, powered by a strange feeling. She _had_ to get him to trust her! She wasn't sure why, but she could feel the urgency. If this conversation didn't happen…something terrible would happen.

"Tell me, please, Dustfur," Birdpaw pleaded. She hesitated. "I'm going to tell Whitewing something. Would you rather her come to you grateful for the truth or offended because you didn't tell her?"

Dustfur stopped in his tracks, his brown eyes wide with sudden understanding. It was a threat, and Birdpaw had meant it, too. She was the medicine cat, and poor Whitewing was still confused about how she had lost her second kit. Two kits in less than six moons…that kind of grief wasn't abandoned easily. Whitewing needed something to hold onto, some reason for Windfeather's betrayal.

"Fine," he said furiously.

"We'll drop off the herbs, and you can tell me about it," Birdpaw said quietly. She didn't want to push her luck, and he clearly needed some time to cool off. It wasn't about the information, for some reason – it was about having _Dustfur _trusting her.

Miserably, Dustfur deposited his herbs in the medicine den. Jayfeather turned his blind eyes on Birdpaw, and Birdpaw felt her mentor scrutinizing her.

"We're going back out," Birdpaw said firmly. "I need to talk to Dustfur." She grabbed on to her desperation to have the speckled warrior trust her and thrust it at Jayfeather. He was able to pick up emotions, wasn't he? She knew that much about him. Finally, Jayfeather sighed.

"Be back soon," he snapped, but Birdpaw knew that he was just being grumpy. Leading a disgruntled Dustfur, Birdpaw trotted out of camp. Did he know that she needed him?

Why did she need him so much, anyways? Dustfur was just another warrior, wasn't he? After a jolt, Birdpaw realized that Dustfur was _different._ He was always willing to do the hard jobs, the ones that no other warrior wanted to do. He could push on through any type of loss, holding on to the tiny bit of hope that someday he would be happy. He had held this secret in his heart for moons without comment and without letting on that he knew anything – until tonight. Birdpaw looked back at the speckled tom with a sad urge of realization: Dustfur was everything that she was not. He was ordinary, it seemed, but brutally loyal to his heart and to ThunderClan. She was part of a prophecy, and full of secrets and the hidden lies about who she was.

"What do you want to know?" Dustfur asked, a grudging tone in his voice. Birdpaw, injured by his tone of voice, sat down simply.

"I just want to know if there's a reason behind why Windfeather left ThunderClan," she began. How would she turn this conversation into a trust-based confession? "I know it's been on your mind, and I thought it would be good if you let go of one of your worries."

"Nothing I tell you will bring Windfeather back," Dustfur said doubtfully. He took a deep breath. "He ran away with Mistflower."

That truth hit Birdpaw in the chest, and for the first time, the possibility of running wild and free took her by surprise. Windfeather and Mistflower, his sweet little mate from ShadowClan, were together and free now, let go by the Clans. They would never have to worry about borders, or tough choices, or battles…nothing could touch them.

Then, running away stopped being an option for Birdpaw, and she faced Dustfur with that resentment.

"And he told you this?"

"I saw them together," Dustfur explained quietly. "One night. I promised Windfeather that I would keep their relationship a secret, but one day…he couldn't take it anymore. So they ran." Dustfur turned his eyes up to the stars above them. "He's happy now, I guess."

"Beside the one cat he loves," murmured Birdpaw aloud. She followed his eyes up to the sky, observing all of Silverpelt in its brilliance. The moon would be full soon, signaling time for a Gathering. After that, the half-moon would come, and she would go to the Moontree again…

…and see Rushpaw for the first time since they discovered a cure together.

"I envy Windfeather," breathed Dustfur. Birdpaw looked over at him, but the white-and-brown tom didn't move. "He gets her without worries." His own ghosts crossed over his eyes, and Birdpaw knew very well what was on his mind.

"You made the right choice," Birdpaw encouraged him. "I know it was difficult, but Bouncestep belonged in the mountains."

"Don't say her name," snapped Dustfur, hunching his shoulders. He dropped his head, letting his face swim in darkness. "I can't forget her."

"No one expects you to forget her," Birdpaw continued. She softly touched her tail to his shoulder. "You're a fantastic warrior, Dustfur, even without her."

"I must serve ThunderClan," Dustfur murmured, his voice breaking. Suddenly, he was gone, lost in his silent grief. The weight of the world had collapsed upon poor Dustfur, but the miserable young tom couldn't even release a sob. He was alone, realized Birdpaw, despite the entire Clan loving him. There was no one for Dustfur to turn to. His brother belonged to Willowpaw, and Dustfur had always been on his own – or with Windfeather and Bouncestep.

So was she alone. A sob of her own caught in Birdpaw's throat, and she sat there with half a drawn breath, beside this cat with a tragic life. It made sense now, why she had been drawn to him. Both of them were dreadfully alone with burdens too heavy for one cat to carry alone. Birdpaw was a medicine cat apprentice, training under a troubled mentor, the daughter of a troubled leader, the subject of a major prophecy, and half in love with a cat from RiverClan.

There. She had thought it. Hunching over herself, Birdpaw pressed up beside Dustfur, sharing in his worries.

"We all must serve ThunderClan," Birdpaw said quietly, knowing that she had sat in silence for too long. "You as a warrior and I as a medicine cat, sure. But we can still be friends, can't we?"

Dustfur looked up, his brown eyes sad.

"You can trust me," pushed Birdpaw. "I want to help." She paused. "Will you help me?"

Without hesitation, Dustfur nodded. "Whatever you need."

* * *

**Elsi: DUSTFUR IS MY FAVORITE CHARACTER. I'm just going to say that now. Their friendship is maybe my favorite one in the series. You'll see why later; Dustfur is a really big character from now on, but particularly in Birdpaw's plot in book 4. Get excited!**

**Elsi: Okay, I'm just really excited. This may power me to write some more...hint hint. Isn't that fun?**

**Elsi: Kay, and if you liked this and you're sick of waiting for me to post more, go check out the prequel and the spin-off: War of Shadows and Sunstrike's Story respectively! Oh, and review please!**


	10. Chapter 8: Dominoes

**Elsi: More Elemental! All the Elemental! Just kidding, just this chapter. But I like this chapter. Plus, I did a lot more figuring out exactly what everyone needs to do and when...which is good! It means that I can write more faster, I believe. Okay, so this is a Skypaw chapter, which is evident by the first couple words, and...it's pretty cool, I'd say. It made me happy to write. :D**

**Elsi: So, enjoy! I don't own Warriors, but I did create a lot of these major characters, so...don't just make off with them, ya hear? Anyways, read and review if you like it!**

* * *

Chapter 8: Dominoes

Skypaw woke in the darkest of StarClan's corners – at least, that's what it had to be. When her sapphire eyes opened, Briarpaw moved forward, and a white bushy tail covered her mouth.

"We're not supposed to have brought you here," whispered Briarpaw, crouching in the darkness. "But we needed to talk to one of you, and the others are monitoring Birdpaw."

"_What?"_ whispered Skypaw, shaking away whoever her second attacker was. It turned out to be Runningpaw, who in death, looked almost as beautiful as she had in life. Skypaw stared at them both, awestruck.

"StarClan's great leaders won't let us talk to you," Runningpaw explained in a quiet voice. "We're not sure why, but they've put a blockade over all of us."

"Us who?" whispered Skypaw.

"The newer members of StarClan," explained Briarpaw. "Look, Skypaw, we really can't explain it very well. And as we can't get to Littlepaw, well…we can't say anything now."

"Okay," agreed Skypaw. She didn't want to know anyways, what was going on. "What's the matter?"

"It's just…there's something happening," whispered Runningpaw. "This is your warning, and we're giving it to you as best as we can. There's a greater force at play here, and it's already ruining our world." They exchanged a knowing glance. "You have to promise not to betray each other. Okay?"

"Betray each other?" asked Skypaw. "What does that mean?"

"It means there are…so many tests and trials," Runningpaw went on. "Whoever these greater forces are, they're trying to test you and make sure you're up to the task they're giving you."

"So the earthquakes…they're…?"

"All fake," responded Briarpaw. "Yes. Well, they're a test. You have to stop them if you mean to fulfill your destiny."

"Is that what you came to tell me?" Skypaw demanded, only a little annoyed. "That we have to stop the earthquakes?"

"Yes, and soon," Briarpaw murmured. "Please, Skypaw. These things can take lives."

"Well…" Runningpaw began slowly. "That's not all…"

"We want to show you just a snippet of what you must do," Briarpaw continued. "We…we're sorry, Skypaw. You won't be used to this, but we can't…"

A meow of alarm sounded, and the two she-cats looked over their shoulders. Skypaw made note of four burly StarClan warriors striding towards them.

"You're not supposed to do that," roared one of them, a monstrous golden tom. Runningpaw turned to Skypaw, her blue eyes wide.

"Sorry, Skypaw," she whispered.

Then the world plunged into the blackest darkness Skypaw had ever seen.

Then it all happened at once.

The thunderous noise of the Thunderpath nearly tore her ears off, and monstrous pain rocketed through her body. Skypaw screamed, and then heard sobbing, miserable sobbing. Gold and cream surrounded her, and lightning of green and blue melted together as the warmest feeling entered her heart. The green lightning flashed again, wicked and laced with everything ferocious in the world, and flames leapt towards her. Skypaw fought to escape, but there was nothing she could do, and flames engulfed her, tearing at her skin and putting her through the most intense agony she had ever experienced. When it finally cooled down, the softest of familiar voices was calling her name, though whose it was, she couldn't tell.

_SKYPAW._

The world began to shake, and Skypaw stumbled downwards, looking up just in time to stare into the vivid eyes of the palest fox she had ever seen. He snapped his thin jaws at her, and as Skypaw jerked away, the claws of a million cats dug into her, tearing her in every direction while the world shook and boomed all around her.

StarClan opened up before her, a paradise, but then it was falling into miserable darkness, and someone was holding her back, a warm barrier of some color…a tail, perhaps, but whose, she didn't know. She felt warm tears on her face, and then three angels jumped around her legs, calling her name in the voices of kits. But then there were other voices, too.

_You see, I knew it all…_

_She was my everything. Now that she is lost, I cannot go on. I must…_

_ I'm sorry! I couldn't live with this feeling…_

_ You cannot touch me. You do not know me. Never touch me._

_ End this now. Do it. I cannot watch._

_ We are but the dust that shadows can take…_

_ …All of it. Everything. From the beginning._

_ SKYPAW! _

"SKYPAW!" Her sapphire eyes opened, but the world was still shaking. Greyheart's face swam before her, and she scrambled forwards, diving on instinct as the rest of the apprentice's den caved in under the force of a falling rock. Everything was pale chaos, and Skypaw leaned into her grey-pelted protector as the earthquake took the camp by storm.

"Stay with me," whispered Greyheart. "Don't move. It'll be over soon."

"There you are!" roared a voice, and Littlepaw was beside her. Skypaw fought out of Greyheart's hold, looking to her brother for support. "I…Skypaw…" His eyes closed for a moment and re-opened, captivating amber-turquoise. "I'm glad you woke in time."

"In time?" roared Skypaw.

"Three seconds, and you would have been dead," sighed Greypaw. He touched his nose into her shoulder. Littlepaw looked to the sky, glancing around in circles. Far away, Skypaw saw Lionstar and Squirrelflight ushering the queens out of the nursery, while little Nightkit and Marshkit wandered out, wide-eyed and shivering. Doveheart was with Ivypool, guiding the elders out of their den, and the senior warriors were barking orders, herding cats into the center of the camp. Skypaw walked alongside Littlepaw and Greyheart, still shaking. Had she really almost died? What had saved her? Had it been one of her own powers, or simply chance?

"Are you alright?" Birdpaw moved to the trio, her green eyes little fires of their own accord. Skypaw nodded, and Greyheart pressed into her pelt. She was grateful for the support – this was still terrifying. Another rock broke free with a terrible smash, and Skypaw coughed viciously as the dust rose up to choke her.

Then the terrible earthquake was over, and the Clan looked up, searching for their family and friends. Skypaw's heart began to throb, and she turned in circles. Littlepaw was beside her, and Birdpaw was here as well…where were the other two? Then, she saw Mountainpaw charging towards them.

"I couldn't do anything," he sighed in frustration. "If only I had started working soon."

"You tried," Littlepaw murmured supportively. "Skypaw?"

"Where's Willowpaw?" demanded Skypaw.

"With Stealthstep and Brackenheart," Greyheart insisted. "She's fine, Skypaw."

"No," Skypaw whispered, and she moved forward through the crowd, looking for white, any source of white. She needed to see her sister.

Then Brackenheart's pelt caught her eye, and Willowpaw was a ball of silver fluff in the middle. Sighing in ultimate relief, Skypaw pushed to her sister, nosing into her icy fur.

She had three moments of peace, and then Greyheart had pulled her towards him with his tail, staring into her blue eyes.

"Stop moving," he rumbled. Skypaw blinked at him. "I need to see you for a few seconds."

"Why?" demanded Skypaw, confused.

"I need to convince myself that you're still alive," Greyheart responded. "I need to make sure that this isn't my imagination. If you had died…Skypaw…"

"I'm fine," insisted Skypaw, but her mind was already on the confusing words and sights of her dream. "I just need a minute to breathe." She tried to push from the crowd, but Greyheart followed her.

"Skypaw, please," Greyheart whispered. "You're scaring me. Are you sure you're alright?"

It then hit her: she had almost died, and _something_ had saved her. It could have been a manifestation of her own powers, or it could have been some higher force, what Briarpaw and Runningpaw had mentioned. Were they okay? What did it all mean? Why was StarClan acting so…divided? Skypaw sat down, suddenly dizzy, and tried to puzzle it all out.

"Skypaw?" Greyheart brought her back to the real world, and for the confusing moment, she tried to put her dream at the back of her mind. She had almost died. She had almost died for the second time – this time, though, either she had saved herself, or a greater force had. It was no longer Greyheart, but he had fought for her just as fiercely. He could have died, too, in the force of that rock, had he refused to leave her.

"You should have left me," Skypaw said, turning to him. "Why didn't you run away?"

"How could I?" Greyheart asked, horrified. "I had to get you to safety."

"You could have died," Skypaw snapped back. Greyheart blinked, as if he was only just realizing this.

"I guess I could have," he admitted. "But that's okay." Skypaw tried to read the look in his dark blue eyes, not comprehending.

"You would give your life for me?" she wondered. She was beyond touched – that was an amazing force. How had that ever happened, that a cat would give their own life just to protect her?

"Of course I would," Greyheart said, as if this was obvious. "You mean everything to me."

Skypaw paused, her paws shivering. What did he…what was he implying?

"I wouldn't want to live without you," Greyheart promised. He touched his nose to her ear. "I love you, Skypaw. I always have."

"Oh," murmured Skypaw. "Oh."

Then she rested beside him, living in his love, and the future seemed farther away.

XXXX

The world was a blur, but Skypaw sort of found herself enjoying it. Her whispered announcement to Stealthstep, Willowpaw, Brackenheart, and Dustfur, revealing that Greyheart had confessed his love for her, was met with a squeal (Willowpaw) and a few confused glances. Brackenheart later admitted that he thought that he had already done so. Dustfur meowed his congratulations, as did Stealthstep, but the mottled tom turned away nearly instantly afterwards.

"What's wrong with him?" asked Brackenheart, raising an eyebrow. Skypaw watched Stealthstep go, a little bit of regret and hurt in her chest. She knew very well what was wrong with Stealthstep, and it pained her to think about it. How could a cat like that, one that she barely talked to, feel that way for her? She had tried to avoid him after the incident between them back when Windfeather had first given her the scar on her face, but…occasionally, he sought her out, and very rarely, she would catch him staring at her from across camp. The look in his eyes was always the same – something about her scar, which was barely noticeable now, still held some sort of value for him. Maybe it was their conversation, or maybe it was just the mark itself, Skypaw didn't know. Whatever it was, she was a little glad to have him out of her fur.

Willowpaw moved to press her pelt into Skypaw's.

"That's so _exciting,_" she gushed. "What did you say?"

"I didn't know what to say," admitted Skypaw quietly. Willowpaw gave her a curious glance, and Skypaw shrugged. She wasn't sure what she was supposed to do – nothing like this had happened to her, at least not with someone about whom she cared. Did she love Greyheart? Maybe she did, but what about the prophecy? Didn't it count for anything at all? Could she have a mate and still fulfill her destiny? Those questions going unanswered for the moment, Skypaw shrugged again.

"I wish I had that," sighed Willowpaw, high on the idea of fresh romance. Skypaw's eyes widened in shock, and, behind her back, Brackenheart gave Willowpaw the most wistful, confused, and hopeful look that Skypaw had ever seen on a cat. How could her little sister be so blind? In any case, she was acclimating to Clan life again, which was excellent. Touching her nose to her sister's ear thoughtfully, Skypaw took her leave, suddenly feeling awkward and out of place. She needed a breath of fresh air.

Outside of camp, the trees welcomed her, but the nice breeze called to her, giggling and dancing. Seeing a flurry of color, Skypaw glanced over her shoulder before summoning a violet wind to pull her into the air. She loved it up here, above the trees, where no one could touch her. Some winds were tougher than others to master, but the nice violet ones always came when she called. And then she could soar, above the trees, limitless, truly free in ways that she'd never been before.

When she descended down to earth, her pelt full of the breeze and her heart wild and light, Littlepaw was waiting for her. He always seemed to have some monitor on her and the other three, which was uncanny, but Skypaw paid it no mind. What was more pressing was the look on her brother's face.

"It's funny, how much a simple few words can do," Littlepaw said casually. Skypaw gave him a strange look. "I just thought you should know what your interaction with Greyheart after the earthquake really did."

"What do you mean?" asked Skypaw, frustrated and confused already. Littlepaw sighed, sitting down.

"Once Stealthstep heard that you had chosen Greyheart, he stormed off to Bluemoon and asked her to go on a walk with him. Trying to make you jealous, I suppose."

"Go on," Skypaw said hurriedly. Stealthstep's affairs meant little to her.

"And Bluemoon is in love with Brackenheart," Littlepaw said simply. Of course, Skypaw knew this. "So, when she found out that she had Stealthstep, she went ahead and flaunted him around. That, of course, made Brackenheart angrier than anything else."

Skypaw's heart began to sink. What did Brackenheart do that would affect her?

"He told Willowpaw, finally," Littlepaw murmured in answer to her unspoken question. "She…well, she fled."

"But just a few minutes ago…" trailed Skypaw, but Littlepaw shook his head.

"It doesn't matter," he pointed out. He nudged her shoulder. "I just thought you should know. You can help cheer Willowpaw up."

Skypaw recoiled, horrified by her own actions. Just by letting Greyheart love her, she had risked the emotional limit of her little sister! There was no way to forgive that – if she compromised the sanity or well-being of any of her littermates, they could fail in their destiny. Having a mate really was dangerous, for the prophecy if nothing else.

The signs were crystalline. Shaking her head, Skypaw stepped back.

"If I had known…" she whispered. Littlepaw's amber-turquoise eyes went wide, and he shook his head in some effort to stop her, but Skypaw's mind was set.

In order to keep the prophecy firm in her mind, she would have to sacrifice Greyheart, and that's exactly what the others had to do, too. She would see to it.


	11. Chapter 9: The Puzzle

**Elsi: So, I've reached this really awkward moment in the series where everything in this book starts to make references to the prequel, War of Shadows. That being said, there will be more chapters there than here, although I'll write at the same pace. I'm halfway through Chapter 10 of this - that's good, right?**

**Elsi: Anyways, this is a nice Littlepaw chapter for you. It connects to the last Littlepaw chapter and explores more of Little's magic. Also it hints at Willow's real power...which is cool. Little's magic makes my day...**

**Elsi: Here you go! By the way, I don't own anything. Although the characters and plot are (for the most part) mine.**

* * *

Chapter 9: The Puzzle

Littlepaw turned at the sound of Willowpaw's mew. His sister's eyes were large and intense, and utterly confused. This had something to do with Brackenheart's confession.

"I need to get away," said Willowpaw. "I thought you could help me." Smiling, Littlepaw nudged her shoulder.

"Of course I can help you," he promised. "We've needed to talk for a while now." Willowpaw nodded in agreement, and the two littermates proceeded out the camp entrance and into the trees. Soothed by that constant, at least, Willowpaw turned to her brother.

"I don't know what to do," she admitted. "Brackenheart…"

"Is your best friend, and is in love with you," Littlepaw said. "Didn't Skypaw help?"

"She tried," said Willowpaw. She rolled her eyes. "It seemed like most of Skypaw's argument was that I could never accept Brackenheart for myself because that would get in the way of the prophecy. That's just stupid."

"Is it?" asked Littlepaw. His mind went to Ivypaw, and the look in those green eyes when he had pushed himself through the water to leave her. He wished that he had never needed to leave in the first place. Wouldn't it be easier if Ivypaw could live with him, in ThunderClan?

"I think that's ridiculous," said Willowpaw, fluffing her tail up. "It's like not being able to have friends, either. That's where she's going next."

They walked in silence as Littlepaw waited for her next reaction. Then it came, and everything in Willowpaw drooped.

"Maybe Skypaw is right," said Willowpaw. "We can't afford to get close to people. We're destruction."

_You're destruction, maybe,_ Littlepaw thought, but then he remembered Ivypaw's heart-broken face again, and he shivered. Plus, these earthquakes…they weren't just a coincidence. Maybe they were all destruction, but their job was to be salvation, too. That would work brilliantly.

"I wouldn't think that way," Littlepaw said quickly. He looked around. "Come on, Willowpaw. We're all alone for the first time in a long time. Don't you want to talk about…?" She did – he knew that she did. Willowpaw sat down, curling her tail around her paws as she stared at him. Her eyes were intense enough to seat him, too. Then, Littlepaw tried to explain.

"You became me," Willowpaw cut in. "Just like that. Have you ever done it before?"

"Not before, not since," promised Littlepaw. "I just…I would like to try it again. To see if it's you, or if it's me, or…"

He paused, peering at her, already knowing the answer but wanting to be absolutely sure. Well, absolutely _absolutely_ sure. Well…oh, never mind. More sure than he already was. Furthermore, he was curious about this new ability. It seemed to have more possibilities that needed exploring. Come on, Willowpaw…

"Okay," whispered Willowpaw. She sounded afraid – and she was probably right to be so. Littlepaw closed his eyes and knew that she was doing the same. Matching her breathing, finding the bit of his mind that allowed him to mind-speak, he slowly reached out.

_**Willowpaw? Can you hear me?**_ The sensation of mind-speech excited him, and he felt her, rather than saw her, stirring in response.

I hear you.

_**Good.**_ Concentrating, Littlepaw reached out for her with his mind, enveloping her, bringing her into him, or, rather, bringing himself into her. Then he opened his eyes, and they were Willowpaw's eyes as well as his own. He saw himself staring at himself, felt Willowpaw's inner chill alongside his warmth blood. Her fear began picking up, then, suddenly.

_**It's alright,**_ Littlepaw promised her. For a moment, she began to relax. Growing comfortable, Littlepaw thought hard, matching his thoughts up with hers. Willowpaw's mind was still adjusting to his presence, but she wasn't panicking. In the back of her mind was still the conflict between Brackenheart and…Mouseclaw? He should have guessed.

_**I'll help you sort it out,**_ Littlepaw said when she stiffened against him. He probably shouldn't pry like that in the future, but she needed him. _**You need to let me in, Willowpaw. Explain.**_

So she did, through mind-speak and a display of memories, telling him the story. Brackenheart had always been her closest friend, but she had always considered him a friend only. Now that he was in love with her, at least publicly, she didn't know how to face him. How could she tell him that she didn't feel the same? Did she, in fact feel the same? Willowpaw didn't know what love felt like. She was trying to get the message across, but the closest thing she could identify with love was the way she felt with Mouseclaw. So, did that mean she actually loved Mouseclaw? They were friends again, but that was weird, too. She wasn't sure what to do.

Littlepaw found himself amused and concerned at the dilemma. Mouseclaw and Brackenheart both loved her, which was clear from their competitive, hostile behavior towards each other lately and how protective they had always been over Willowpaw. He was protective over her, and knew that Skypaw was doubly so. No doubt her anti-mate campaign was in part due to the need to keep Willowpaw away from heartbreak. She was too late for that. They all were too far deep in their problems to pull out now.

I suppose that means you, too? Littlepaw, startled, reminded himself that his consciousness was still linked with hers. But no…his thoughts shouldn't have been so easily read. There were too many things in his head, and he had a strange mastery over the process already. So how was he…?

Then, before him, he both saw and felt his own body jerk away from him. Praying to StarClan that he wasn't seeing what his eyes – Willowpaw's eyes – were telling him, Littlepaw abandoned his hold on his sister's mind. _**Willowpaw, come back! You can't!**_

Littlepaw! Her mental screech, and connection in his own head, was terrible. Littlepaw, help me! It hurts…so much…it hurts…help me…

Then the connection snapped, and Littlepaw went spinning away from her, his own, blue-ish paws skidding underneath him. Willowpaw fell over and then stood back up, her fur on end.

"Your head…I was in your head…"

"I came to you," Littlepaw said, staring at her. "How did you go to me?"

"I just saw your thoughts…they were there, and I followed…"

"That's impossible. It's my power," said Littlepaw. "You shouldn't be able to mimic it like that."

"Maybe it's my power after all," said Willowpaw. Littlepaw shook his head furiously, for he knew very well that it was his power. How did she mimic him, just then?

"I went in first, remember?" he said. Willowpaw gave him a doubtful glance, making him a little frustrated. He _loathed_ when people doubted him like this.

"Okay, try to come to me," Littlepaw said, but Willowpaw shook her head and leaped back.

"Never again," said Willowpaw. "My head…my head…" Littlepaw saw her eyes roll into the back of her head at the thought, and his sister slumped to the ground in a heap of silver fur.

Littlepaw sprung for her, sinking his nose into her cold fur for some sign that she would be okay. Her breathing seemed normal, and hear heart beat on. Relieved, Littlepaw sat back and just stared at her. How had that happened? He had been absolutely sure that their consciousness-link had been something he had initiated, a process that he now understood and had control over. Somehow, though…somehow Willowpaw had gotten into his head. Of course the pressure of all of the thoughts in his head had overwhelmed her. The encounter was too new for her.

Sighing deeply, Littlepaw dragged his sister back to camp (it took quite a while), ignoring the weird glances as he deposited her in the medicine den.

"What did you two do?" Birdpaw demanded.

"Long story," said Littlepaw. "She exhausted herself. New power, I think." Birdpaw gave him a skeptical glance and called in Jayfeather.

"You had better explain," she said furiously. Littlepaw sighed.

"Turns out I can…this is going to sound crazy."

"Just tell me! Jayfeather!"

The older medicine cat was already on his way, scolding Birdpaw for the yelling in a series of choice insults and threats. Littlepaw's whiskers twitched – Birdpaw, however, was not amused.

"Tell me," she repeated. Littlepaw shot Jayfeather a glance. The medicine cat swept his grey tail, indicating with that one gesture the bored emotion of "come on, I've seen it all, now get on with it."

"I can…link up with your mind." Birdpaw just stared. Littlepaw indicated to Willowpaw. "I got into Willowpaw's mind and kind of…I don't know. Entered her body and mind and saw everything from both her angle and mine. If that makes sense."

"It doesn't," Birdpaw informed him. "Try it on me?"

At her request, Littlepaw repeated his process. Find her mind. Connect with mind-speak. Draw over. Look around. Draw back. When he released her, Birdpaw's eyes were wide.

"Okay," she said. "Never doing _that_ again."

"I can see why," Littlepaw answered quickly. "Since when were you and Dustfur close?"

"Shut up, Littlepaw," said Birdpaw.

"So what happened to Willowpaw?" Jayfeather cut in before Birdpaw could charge on. Littlepaw could have gone on, too. He had seen more in Birdpaw's mind that worried him: most importantly, her growing ability to tell lies and her fondness of them. What was that all about? Lies were dangerous when overused.

"I'm not sure, actually," Littlepaw admitted. "It was like…well, while I was figuring out this power, she somehow…came back to me. She was inside my head, and…"

"Could I try?" asked Birdpaw.

"All you want," said Littlepaw dryly. He already knew it wouldn't work, and after a few seconds of Birdpaw staring at him as if she was trying to cough up a particularly tough hairball, he was proved correct.

"I can barely touch you," she said. "Huh. Maybe you and Willowpaw are the only ones who can do that?"

"Seems that way," Littlepaw confirmed. The answer was somewhere nearby…he just had to find it. He closed his eyes, rummaging through his head for any sort of solution.

"So what's so complicated about your head that made Willowpaw collapse?" asked Jayfeather, turning those all-seeing but never-seeing eyes on him. "You both have the same overwhelming amount of power. So what is it?"

Littlepaw began to feel heat in his pelt, but he forced himself to stay calm. Jayfeather would be able to detect his guilt or panic. After a few seconds, he came up with a reasonable explanation.

"It may be due to the fact that I think a lot more than normal," Littlepaw said. "My powers are mostly mental. I'm inside other cats' minds a lot. Like Skypaw."

"Hmmm." Jayfeather didn't seem convinced, but he bought the reasoning. It did make sense, Littlepaw figured. It was probably true, as well – Willowpaw had been in his head only long enough to see his surface thoughts. Things like the mental process, his inner debate over Willowpaw's situation, his reluctance to never see Ivypaw again.

_StarClan save me, where did that come from?_ Shaking his head, Littlepaw looked back at Jayfeather.

"She'll be alright, won't she?" he asked.

"She's fine," Jayfeather snapped. "Just exhausted, like you said." He gave Littlepaw another curious glance. "If anything else happens with the rest of you, tell me. Don't just go trying out new powers idly."

Littlepaw wanted to protest, but thought it best that he didn't. He dipped is head.

"Yes, Jayfeather. I'm sorry."

That seemed to amuse the medicine cat, and Jayfeather waved him off.

"Littlepaw," called Birdpaw as he turned away. Her eyes were big and worried. "What did you see in my head? Everything?"

"Nothing drastically new," Littlepaw said softly. "I don't want to pry in your heads anymore. I'm not going to be Skypaw." He was unable to hide a bite in his voice at that, and Birdpaw gave him a sharp glance. "Sorry. She's done that to me before. I wouldn't use this for bad reasons, okay?"

"I don't think you should use it at all," Birdpaw pointed out, her voice so low that Jayfeather couldn't hear their conversation. Littlepaw edged closer, confused. "That doesn't exactly sound like a good power to me."

"What?"

"Littlepaw!" whisper-shouted Birdpaw. Her ears rotated sideways a bit. "I know you. You like this idea of using all your powers. Testing them out, or whatever. But this isn't like Mountainpaw fighting or me being able to heat things up with my mind. This is different. You're going inside someone else and looking around. That's not a good thing."

"I wouldn't use it to hurt anyone," Littlepaw said.

"You wouldn't _try,_" corrected Birdpaw. "But that feels _weird._ Just…keep it to yourself, okay?"

He turned, a little offended, fairly angry, and walked away from her. What did she know, anyways? As far as they discovered, Birdpaw didn't have any new or crazy powers. She was probably just jealous! She could levitate things with her mind – so what? Littlepaw could command people with a thought. Mountainpaw could defeat any enemy. Skypaw knew what every cat was thinking at all times.

Although, Willowpaw was apparently able to go into other cats' minds, too, or perhaps just mimic their powers. Yes, that sounded right. He would have to test that hypothesis, but it seemed right. That was a new power, wasn't it? Maybe they hadn't discovered everything inside of Birdpaw. Or maybe she _had_, and she was keeping it a secret from them all. Either way, Littlepaw wouldn't underestimate her anymore. He wouldn't do that with anyone.

Littlepaw shook out his coat. He was getting pompous, and that was not something that he wanted to be known for. It was Mountainpaw's turn to take charge. Littlepaw would help him, not take control of the others.

* * *

**Elsi: That last bit was kind of me reflecting on Little's character alongside Little. He is getting kind of pompous. Although, he definitely has the most mastery over his magic, so maybe that's appropriate. Oh, well. He's going to try to deflate his own head anyways.**

**Elsi: What are you thinking so far? I finally got a decent chapter outline of this story, instead of just a blob of info. It keeps changing. I'm really sorry if some of the elements of the earlier books faded away.**

**Elsi: OOH! Also, I'm having a tough time with Skypaw's warrior name (yes, that's coming up...not soon, I just wanted to get something down). I'm torn between Skyflower (her original name throughout the series) and Skyfeather (which I started to enjoy). I'm leaning towards the first one due to the fact that one of the others might have the suffix -feather (although then again, maybe not). So, tell me what you think! I might have more questions for you later, too...**


End file.
